<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fear of death and survival by Credencedefensesquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675770">A fear of death and survival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Credencedefensesquad/pseuds/Credencedefensesquad'>Credencedefensesquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Credencedefensesquad/pseuds/Credencedefensesquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorn Canesberry is a district 11 tribute in the 66th Hunger Games. He has a lot to live up to, if he wins, even though he isn't from the same district, considering Finnick Odair of district 4 was last year's victor. Aside from that, Thorn has his doubts. He knows he can live up to Finnick. But can he even win? Will the other tributes even give him a fighting chance? He doesn't know but he does know he'd rather go down fighting than lay down and accept death in the arena. After all, he knows there's going to be significant change in his lifetime if he makes it out of the arena alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Reaping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's 2020, at least when I posted this, but hey. With the prequel set to come out next month, I decided to say screw it and make this damned fic anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day of the reaping of the tributes. 66th hunger games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it." I curse myself as I struggle to get my own pair of nice shoes on. It's the day of the reaping for the 66th hunger games. I'm trying to look nice. If only my nice shoes weren't so tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns out to be a struggle of 10 minutes. With the tightness of my shoes alongside my anxiety, I'm surprised it didn't take much longer than that. I stand, not really sure if I enjoy the extra couple of inches of height the shoes give me, and turn to face myself in my mirror. It's slightly grimy, but I can see myself well enough. I think I look… dashing? Regardless, I should get it cleaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thorn!" I hear my mom calling me from across our house. She knows how important it is that we're punctual. "Hurry up please! Your siblings were ready 15 minutes ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming!" I shout back to her, shoving my anxiety down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have two siblings. One older, one younger. We're all old enough to be reaped. My older sister is 17, my younger brother 13. I'm 16 so even if I don't get reaped this year, there's still two more chances I could get reaped. I shudder at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My dad shakes his head as my mom pushes the door open. They still both look anxious. I can only imagine how bad the toll is on them, having three kids eligible for reaping. I'm hoping the odds are in our favor until my brother is too old to be reaped. He especially wouldn't stand a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath, not wanting my anxiety to show on my face. It's probably useless anyway. I look at my brother. He's holding his head up, but he's on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alder, you're going to be okay. If you get reaped, I'll be volunteering in your place, you hear me?" I say to him, punching him lightly on the arm. He looks at me, smiling a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't let you do that." He responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cypress, our sister, just rolls her eyes. "Both of you are cowards. However, if one of you gets reaped, you better win. I won't have it any other way." She tells us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I keep forgetting how close we live to the Hall of Justice. By the time Cypress finishes what she said, we're nearing the line to sign in. Cypress and Alder are already stressing visibly again. I give them both a quick hug before we join the line with our parents. Our dad turns to us and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever happens today, no matter if any of you get reaped, we will all get through this. Alder, listen. If you in particular get reaped, you need to remember what I taught you." He says firmly before facing forwards again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line seems to be moving more quickly than general. Maybe the mayor is more nervous to get this over with than normal. Before I know it, my dad is signing in. Then my mother. Then Cypress and Alder. Then finally me. My siblings and I are all roughly shepherded off to our various pens, sorted off by rope depending on age. My age group, the sixteen year olds, is fairly crowded. Last year, someone from my age group was reaped. They were obviously killed, as the district four boy made it home. No one seems to have recovered from that even though I was one of the few to know the girl in our age group who was reaped personally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the reminder of her, I stand taller and have to choke back a sob. If I get reaped, I'll make sure I not only make it home, but avenge my friend. I have to. It's only fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, everyone who can fit files into the city square. Only plenty more people in my age group. Of course, every pen for the eligible is packed. District eleven is fairly large. Somehow they manage to fit all those eligible to be reaped into the square. Maybe they kicked out some of the parents and didn't let anyone without a child into the square. I'm not sure. All I can hope is that my parents are still in the square. Unless I or one of my siblings gets reaped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the mayor, along with this year's escort and the two mentors for this year, make their way on stage. Everyone claps out of respect. The escort, Octavius Golden, is the only one to not take a seat. He makes his way to the podium at the front of the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, everybody!" Octavius starts in his Capitol accent. He waits for a meager applause to finish before continuing. "Welcome to the district eleven reaping of tributes for the 66th hunger games!" Applause again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now before we get started, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for being here today!" Octavius continues. "Now! To pick our tributes…" he says, strutting over to the girl's ball. He sticks his hand in, seems to do a small stretch. He mixes the names around quite dramatically before choosing one. He removes his hand and the slip of paper, opening it gently. "Holly Green!" He shouts excitedly. I don't personally know her but I know from one of my friends that she's 18, really kind, and quite strong. If I'm not the male tribute, I hope she wins this year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome on up, Miss Green! Pleasure to meet you!" Octavius shakes her hand. "Now for our male tribute." He walks over to the other ball in the same manner. I'm shaking in my shoes, hoping it isn't me or Alder. Cypress is already safe. My friend puts his arm around my shoulder, assures me we'll both be safe. He couldn't be more wrong though, because the name of the male tribute Octavius Goldman shouts out is none other than "Thorn Canesberry." My friend just looks shocked. But he guides me to the aisle in the middle of the pens and helps me out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spot Cypress in the pen for 17 year olds. She's crying. Her friend has put her arms around her as well. They both look at me with regret and anger. But Cypress nods at me to continue and mouths that she'll visit me when the mayor is done with his speech. So I unsteadily climb the stairs. Shake the hand of Octavius Golden. Take my place next to Holly Green and shake her hand too. Then I just stand silently in place while the mayor replaces Octavius at the podium and does his bit. I stare into the distance, too scared to cry at the moment. I almost wish I could cry right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't pay attention to the mayor. In fact, I don't  even realize his speech happened until Holly is shaking my hand again and we're being led inside by the peacekeepers. I just go where they force me to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take me into a room, where hopefully I'll be seeing my family and some of my friends. I wait a few minutes, still shaking violently. I feel like I'm going to puke but thankfully nothing comes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My sister is the first one in my family to slide into my room. The others come in right after she does. We all sit in a circle for a minute before my mom speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen Thorn. You have to win, you got it?" She says fiercely. I nod. She doesn't seem like she's convinced though. "Thorn. Try. For me. For your dad. For Cypress and Alder and all your friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will. I promise I'll make it back." I manage to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My dad is the next one to speak. "You know how, a while back, we decided with your mom what tokens we'd give your siblings if either of them got reaped?" I nod, remembering that day clearly. "Well, we did the same for you." He presses a small item into my hand. It's a small gold ring. A family heirloom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" I start. "Thank you." He smiles at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Cypress and Alder both hand me something. A bag of cookies from Cypress and a bag of sweets from Alder. I thank them both. Then everyone embraces me in a tight hug. I feel like I'm about to be squeezed to death until the peacekeepers take them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you all soon! I love you! Stay safe!" I manage to say before the door closes. Then my next guest comes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's none other than my best friend Aspen. The one who comforted me earlier. He sits across from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thorn, I know you probably already promised your family this, but you need to win." He demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." Then he extends his hand to me. I take it and squeeze tight. "You know, I always knew one of you was gonna get reaped. You or one of your siblings. I was right, it seemed. Even if it wasn't you, I'd have visited. I may not be close with your siblings, but I'd still visit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aspen, thank you for visiting. My family, they gave me a token. Would you like to see it?" I say to him. He nods ecstatically, so I hold the ring up. He admires it without touching it, but then he asks if he can put it on my finger. So I accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he puts it on my finger, the peacekeepers come in. Aspen gives my hand one last squeeze and then a hug and he's gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't have any visitors so I just wait until the peacekeepers collect me. Holly must have had a lot more visitors than I did, because it takes a bit. I don't mind though. I needed the time to cry and pull myself back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The peacekeepers lead us to the station. Holly seems to have cried too. My face is splotchier than hers but I'm comforted that I wasn't alone in crying. We both wave to everyone at the station as we get on to the train. We're brought to our rooms, but Holly stops me and my mentor Lysander before I walk into my room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thorn, I know we've never spoken a day in our lives, but I need you to know something. Once we're in that blasted arena, we need to be allies. Least for as long as we can be." She says to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree. We have a better chance of eleven winning if we team up." I tell her, nodding. She shakes my hand. She has a strong grip. Holly then turns and lets her mentor, who I think is called Lark, lead her to her room, a couple doors down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysander tells me dinner is an hour and leaves me to my own devices until then. I look for a replacement pair of shoes. I find some that appear to be in my size and put them on. I also change into a more comfortable outfit. So much better. I settle on to my bed, wondering how my family is holding up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about 10 minutes, Holly knocks on my door. Despite us having spoken once, it seems like we've known each other our entire lives.  She sits on the dresser across my bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you like your mentor this far?" Holly asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He seems nice enough. Seems like a bit of an oddball though. You?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lark's a sweetheart. She has a similar energy to the escort for 12 though. The one who started last year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Effie?" I laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Lark is upbeat and precise. Golden knows her and Effie well and he said they're the exact same. I kinda understand where he's coming from." She's laughing too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, did either of our mentors win when we were kids? I can't remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lysander did, when I was 10 I think. Lark won about 20 years ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So hopefully both of them are in shape to be mentors."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly just nods grimly before changing the topic. We talk until Octavius calls us for dinner. I learn Holly is an only child. Both of her parents are also still alive. She enjoys drawing and is known in her zone's school for being the best artist there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sit at the table with Octavius, Lysander, and Lark. Lysander is the first one to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that strategy is typically discussed for the first night in the Capitol, but since you two already agreed to be allies, Lark and I think you two should train together too. Only if you two want though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look to Holly and nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Let's do it." She says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. This will be so much easier on me and Lysander." Lark says, relieved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Before The Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Capitol</p>
<p>I lay in my room on the train. We left for the Capitol a day ago and I already long to be home again. I remind myself I'll return in a month. Octavius opens my door slightly and says we'll be in the Capitol earlier than expected and to expect to be there in the next twelve hours. I thank him for the update.</p>
<p>I decide to get up and talk to Lysander. He's survived the games but also the train ride to and from the Capitol. I sneak out of my room and walk down the hall to his room. Before I get the chance to knock, he opens his door.</p>
<p>"Oh hi Thorn. Were you looking for me?" He smiles.</p>
<p>"Yeah actually. I wanted to know what you did on the train ride to the Capitol. And how you survived the games." I say, trying not to sound weird.</p>
<p>"Hm. Okay. Follow me." He steps out of my room and leads me to the dining area. When we get there, he presses a hidden button and a hidden t.v. slides out of a crevice. It looks like he's about to start looking through the drawers but he stops an avox instead. "Is there a tape of my games on the train anywhere by any chance?'" He asks the avox. The avox nods. "Awesome! Could you get it for me?" To which the avox nods again.</p>
<p>Lysander takes a seat to wait for the avox to return with the disc and motions for me to do the same. I sit in a chair next to his. I hear clambering coming from one of the rooms but I can't tell if it's Holly, Lark, or Octavius.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Holly comes into the dining area with a tear streaked face.</p>
<p>"Holly are you okay?" I ask her, genuinely concerned. She sits in the chair next to mine, places her head in her hands, and starts to cry again. I put my arm around her awkwardly.</p>
<p>The avox returns with the disc of Lysander's games and hands it to him. It's in a case titled "59th Hunger Games. Victor: Lysander Clarkson." He looks at Holly with concern. Lysander tells him she's just scared as he puts the disc into a player and he nods and walks off. Lark walks in right as the avox leaves.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" She asks, looking incredibly confused.</p>
<p>"You mean with Holly?" Lysander asks her. Lark nods. Holly looks up at her.</p>
<p>"I wanna go home." Holly complains.</p>
<p>"You will sweetie, don't worry." Lark puts her hand on Holly's shoulder to comfort her. I feel a pang of guilt because I know that if we somehow manage to be the final two, I won't hesitate to kill her which means she won't be going home. At least not if I'm not killed before her.</p>
<p>"Before I actually start this thing, would either of you be interested in watching my games with me? Thorn was interested in how I won my games. It might also help Holly too." Lysander cuts in</p>
<p>"Sure." Holly picks up her head and stops crying.</p>
<p>"Oh I remember your games. I wasn't a mentor that year I don't think but I still feel like I should have been." Lark says, crossing her arms and sitting on a chair across from everyone.</p>
<p>"You had been mentoring for pretty much every since your games until mine. You needed a break. But putting that aside, let's start this thing." Lysander presses a button on the player and the Capitol seal shows up on the screen.</p>
<p>It starts off with the reapings. District one is first, and they're all in order until twelve. So many frightened kids, stepping up to the plate when their name is called by their escort. When district eleven's reaping starts, I realize the girl tribute looks really familiar. I don't have the time to figure who she was before Lysander's name is called. Lysander was 12 when he was reaped. Now I'm especially curious as to how he won because no other 12 year old has won in my lifetime. I also don't know why I don't remember his games because I would have been 8 at the time. I push that aside because I've been known to have memory lapses before.</p>
<p>The chariot ride comes next. Lysander and his district partner look simple but stunning. They also seem stiff and awkward because he was 12 and she was 18 at the time. I feel bad but also lucky because Holly is only two years my senior. The people aren't raving about district eleven when the chariot wheels out into the actual parade, but they don't seem to hate it either. Although, I do violently shudder at district twelve's outfits.</p>
<p>Next, the scores. I think Lysander's games are the first time someone's gotten a 2, at least in a while. Lysander himself gets an 8 and his district partner gets a 9. At some point during the scores, both Octavius and the avox who brought the disc came in. Lark asked the avox to retrieve her games at Holly's request. Octavius sat down to watch the rest with us.</p>
<p>Then the interviews. I make note of some of the tributes, mainly the Careers. Caesar Flickerman, the man who's been interviewing tributes for most of the games, is as bright and cheery as ever. He makes even the most boring tributes seem like they could win. But of course, all of them would lose to Lysander. Lysander's approach seems to have been something similar to a child waiting excitedly for his birthday party. He and Caesar are immediate pals too. They talk about his hopes for the future, provided he wins the games. If he hadn't won, I would have been extremely heartbroken by his interview. Then his buzzer rings and the district twelve tributes are interviewed.</p>
<p>When the tributes are lifted on to their plates in the game, the camera follows a girl tribute, I think from district 3. The arena has a band of trees surrounding the cornucopia. Beyond that, I can't tell exactly, but the tributes seem to have realized there's something behind it.</p>
<p>We hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith booming "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 59th Hunger Games begin!" Then the countdown, in full. It's excruciating for me, but I can only imagine what it was like for the tributes, standing on their plates, not wanting to be there but also not wanting to get blown up. The camera pans around, showing the faces of each tribute as they wait. The younger Lysander looks painfully nervous.</p>
<p>Then the sixty seconds is up. The tributes jump off their plates. Some run off into the trees without even scoping the cornucopia, but most head straight into it to get their choice supplies. Lysander included it seems, because he's grappling with the male tribute from 7 for a small scythe and a pack of supplies. Lysander manages to claim the scythe, beheads his opponent, grabs the pack, and runs off. But not before scooping up a sword and bow and arrows as well. He looks beyond terrified by now and I don't blame him. If I had to behead someone for than me for my own survival at twelve years old, I'd be cowering in a bush.</p>
<p>Lysander pushes through the ring of trees. There's a steep incline that leads up to another, much thicker set of trees. At least on this side. I'm not sure if the other side holds the same. He begins to climb. It's about a half mile incline, so paired with how steep it is, it's difficult for even him to climb. He manages though, and he manages to find a well hidden dry spring to hide in until the gamemakers push him out.</p>
<p>I take extensive notes on his games, making sure to catch everything I might need to survive my own games.</p>
<p>After a few days of being able to survive in his abandoned spring, Lysander gets chased down by one of the careers. He thankfully had enough water and food to last him a few days had he strayed too far from his spot in the chase. He doesn't though, because, although he isn't a great shot with the bow and arrows, he manages to hit the career chasing him in the lung and again the heart. This marks his second kill.</p>
<p>Before I know it, Lysander's games are over, and he's won. The moment he kills his last opponent, the girl tribute from 10, he sinks to his knees and just starts heaving like he's about to vomit on the ground. But the hovercraft arrives before that happens and he makes it into the hovercraft before the scene fades out and his post games interview fades in. I don't pay much attention to that but the others are invested.</p>
<p>We watch Lark's games too, but it must have been much harder to find her games because hers were twenty years ago. If Lysander was impressive in his games, Lark was a million times more so in hers. She got in with the careers and managed to turn them against each other, which eventually led her to be one of the last two standing with one of the tributes from 1. She batters his skull in and she's marked victor. She just stands, looking at the sky triumphantly, arms spread out. Then her interview.</p>
<p>Octavius claps both of them on the shoulders. He looks impressed even though he was the escort for Lysander as well. Neither Lark nor Lysander seem happy about reliving their games. It's not exactly a secret that they despise even the idea of the games, have since before they were even tributes in their own games. I'm on their side. I think the games are cruel but, of course, what can we do? The Capitol could crush us if we tried to fight back.</p>
<p>After some debate, we end up watching recordings of the reapings for our own game. I remember all of their names and faces, but there are a few that stick out more. A 17 year old with more electrical scars than hairs, it seems, from three. A tall, well built boy with long hair from 6. A pair of twins from 7. My heart breaks a little for them. We get to our own district. The fear on both my and Holly's faces are strikingly obvious. The careers are obviously all strong as ever, but the male tribute from four looks especially nervous. Maybe he knows he has a lot to live up to, with last year's tribute being the ever handsome Finnick Odair from his own district.</p>
<p>Then Holly and a still very unhappy looking Lark go off to discuss Holly's strategy for if I die before her. So I suggest to Lysander that we do the same. Octavius happens to decide to wander off at that moment. He must know what Lysander is about to say.</p>
<p>"Make sure you don't lose her. She could be your greatest asset in the arena, aside from yourself and me." He says outright. But then he says "But if she does die, stick with any surviving allies as long as you can, and I do suggest the two of you make more allies than just each other. But if you don't, just stick to yourself if she dies."</p>
<p>"Why should I stick to myself if she dies and we don't have any other allies?"</p>
<p>"Because it will be harder to get someone to tell the truth to you if there's no one else there to force them to keep up their end of the bargain. I don't know how much you remember the games year before last, but that's what happened to the guy I mentored. Messed me up so badly I couldn't mentor last year. The pair from district 5 'allied' with him after the girl from 11 that year died then they pretty much tortured him to death two nights after the alliance formed and booked it." He looks more from than ever. Being a mentor must be just as difficult as being a tribute, I realize. Then it hits me that I'll likely be a mentor next year if I win.</p>
<p>I want to comfort him but I'm not sure how to, so I just sit there with him until lunch is announced by Octavius. I'm grateful because it was awkward for both of us. </p>
<p>Once everybody is sitting at the table, Octavius says that we should be arriving in the capital just after dinner. The reality of what's happening hits me and I lose my appetite. I set my spoon down and stop eating the dish in front of me, despite it being the best thing I've tasted on the train.</p>
<p>"Thorn are you okay?" Octavius asks me.</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm fine. Just nervous." I force myself to smile at my escort and he sighs with relief.</p>
<p>"Ah okay. Can't have you being sick a week before you enter the arena."</p>
<p>It takes everything I got not to roll my eyes. He meant well, he just didn't realize how what he said would affect me.</p>
<p>The general mood had been somewhat better than it was before he said that, but it just killed again. Everyone had been talking and now they're just silent. I try to crack a joke and everyone burst out laughing except Octavius. District eleven humor, it seems, is very different to Capitol humor.</p>
<p>"I don't get it." He says, sounding like a lost child. I almost feel bad but end up bursting into laughter again.  It takes five minutes before one of us is able to explain the joke and he just looks more lost when we do.</p>
<p>Before we know it, the train is rolling into the station in the Capitol. I run to the window and Holly is right behind me. No one else is interested because they've all seen it countless times. However, since at least one of us won't be returning, we just take it in.</p>
<p>The architecture is beautiful but the people look freakish. I thought Octavius was bad but even his Capitol pamper looks slightly more normal than the wide eyed weirdos I see crowding our train and the other tribute train that just pulled into the station.</p>
<p>We get whisked to the remake center so that our stylists can start to prep us for the opening ceremonies tomorrow evening. Holly and I are lucky because we arrived a day earlier than some of the other districts, such as 12 and 7, which means the preparations are easier on us.</p>
<p>I'm sitting in a chair in the remake center the day after the train arrived because they apparently didn't want us to be worked on yet. It feels more like a hospital though. My prep team works on giving me a full body polish, or at least that's what I heard my stylist Artemis tell them to do. One of them, Bacchus, a man my height who looks like he's in his late 20's or early 30's and has skin dyed silver and gold, is shaving my face ever so carefully. It's not like I had much facial hair anyway. Adonia, another one of the people on my prep team, is working on my nails. She isn't painting them or anything, but they were rough because I chewed them last night out of anxiety. The last person, Damien, works a nice smelling oil through my hair that he says makes it easier to work with and styles my hair into a geometric style. He must see the look of shock on my face in the mirror because he reassures me he'll change it back to my normal style before the games. I nod. It's not that I hate it, it's just extremely different for me.</p>
<p>With my body fully polished and my hair looking odd, I'm sent to another room with my stylist Artemis. She has me sit on a couch across from her.</p>
<p>"My brother Apollo is the other stylist for 11. He's working with Holly for her outfits." Artemis says after ordering a small lunch for us. "That aside, I hope you're hungry." I nod gratefully. She seems nice enough. If she lived in 11 I don't think I'd be close friends with her but friends nonetheless.</p>
<p>"I know you're nervous, Thorn. The kids I work with every year are. If there's anything I can do to ease your nerves, just ask." She says after she finishes a lamb leg.</p>
<p>"Thank you." I respond after swallowing a bite of my own lamb leg.</p>
<p>"It happens to the best of us," Artemis shrugs. "Before we get too off track, we should get you suited up in your costume for the ceremonies. It's fairly simple to get into, but there is a lot."</p>
<p>She stands and beckons for me to follow her. I'm led not to another room or back into the remake center but towards a mirror I hadn't noticed. Artemis knocks on what appears to be a wall but is actually a door, I realize, because it slides open and Adonia walks in to hand her a few packages.</p>
<p>"This is all your costume. As I said, it's a lot. However, it's not at all difficult to get into." Artemis says after Adonia leaves. She starts with a package labeled "layer 1."</p>
<p>Inside is a high waisted light green pair of denim pants, a black belt with a silver buckle, and an olive green tank top. It seems more like something I'd be wearing in the arena. It's definitely stylish, but not ceremonies worthy.</p>
<p>"Are you sure Adonia handed you the correct package?" I ask her, because I'm not 100% convinced.</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Apollo and I wanted it to be different from other years."</p>
<p>"Oh. Okay." I say, still confused.</p>
<p>The next package has a see through robe like piece that for some reason has short sleeves. Is she seriously putting me in a bathrobe for the opening ceremonies? The robe itself is a bit short as well, I realize. It only goes halfway down my calfs. She puts it on me and I notice that, when it's over my shirt, has a screen like quality. I start to wonder what is going on inside her head because she seems to have forgotten, beside the green, that 11 is agriculture.</p>
<p>That is, until she weaves fake flowers into the fabric of the robe. They're mostly orchids, she tells me. A subtle nod to the fact that there are orchards in 11.</p>
<p>"Those are two very different things." I point out.</p>
<p>"I know. Most of the people here are too stupid to realize that though." She laughs. I decide to trust her judgement completely.</p>
<p>Then she pulls out a bracelet made out of a similar fabric to my shirt. The base color is even the same but there's a gold pattern on it and there's also a slight floral design to it as well. Artemis slips it onto my right wrist.</p>
<p>There are only four more packages left. The next one Artemis opens is weird. It seems to be a string of small lights and about a million tiny hair clips.</p>
<p>"I probably should have had these put into the robe beforehand like I did with the headpiece but this will have to do." She sighs as she starts to clip the lights to the inside of my robe. At first, I'm scared the lights and the clips will show, but they blend right in with the fabric. She then takes a length of sheer gold satin and ties it around my waist. This way, the belt in the first layer is still visible but the robe is more fashionable. She tucks the power pack into the black belt at the edge of the robe with the power button facing out.</p>
<p>The second to last package contains the headpiece she mentioned. It's dark green and shaped similarly to the crown of an ancient king or maybe even a god, except the part that actually rests around my head is wrapped tightly with small vines. Flowers are weaved into the vines too. But unlike the flowers on my robe, the flowers and vines on my headpiece are real.</p>
<p>The last package is my boots. She has me put them on and lace them. The boots are made of leather but have black velvet inside and out. The outside is embroidered with flowers and trees that line the bottom of the velvet. The tips of the laces are gold.</p>
<p>Artemks tells me that there are two final touches for the costume that she wants to add before showing me the lights. First is the ring my dad gave me after the reaping. My prep team had taken it off when I arrived at the remake center for safekeeping. She places it on the same finger Aspen had placed it on.</p>
<p>The last thing she adds to my costume is a sword that hangs on my left side. It's heavy but the gold satin isn't affected at all by it. Artemis tells me it was difficult to get the people in charge to allow the sword to be allowed, and even then it had to be dull, but I'm glad she was able to add it. <br/>Even without the lights, I'm something otherworldly. When Artemis turns on the lights, it's only more pronounced. My prep team, who Artemis brought in to see the costumes, are all sobbing because they're so proud. And maybe a bit jealous too. I'd be jealous if I was one of them. Bacchus throws his arms around me and tells me I look stunning. The mix of the fabric and headpiece with the lights mix beautifully with my dark skin. Artemis is very clearly an experienced stylist, despite not being much older than I am.</p>
<p>Holly and I meet up by our chariot. Her outfit is very similar to mine. The only really noticeable differences is that she's wearing a skirt and more noticeable makeup and she has painted nails. Oh, and her boots have a bit of a heel, but not a lot.</p>
<p>"I wish I had 11's stylist." I can hear one of the other tributes complaining. I turn around and see it's one of the tributes from 12. I almost wish they had our stylists too because the costume for 12 is tragic. I mean, who puts children in nothing but coal dust and headlamps? I pity them deeply. Still, I wave to the two of them and they wave back.</p>
<p>Then it's time to go. Holly and I step onto our chariot with ease and help each other turn our lights back on. I hear gasps from everyone who sees it.</p>
<p>District one gets a wild reaction when they appear to the crowd. I can't blame them because 1 also has great stylists. By the time we reach the door, I'm having to steady myself on the side of the chariot. I seem to play it off though, because it looks like a casual pose.</p>
<p>People are throwing stuff to us, roses mostly. There are shouts of admiration from the crowd. I hear people shouting my and Holly's names. We look around, wave some. I have a constant smile on my face. I look at my face on a screen and realize the only makeup my prep team actually bothered to put me in was just a couple touch ups because of acne.</p>
<p>Finally, we reach the city center and we start circling around. President Snow is waving and smiling at everyone. I've never liked the man but I force myself to wave and smile back at him. Then we're brought inside.</p>
<p>Lysander, Lark, and the stylists are all waiting inside for us. Holly introduces me to Apollo, her stylist, who tells us that Octavius should be here in a minute. But before he arrives, Lysander takes all of us into a group hug.</p>
<p>I can hardly breath when Octavius gets here and forces the hug to break up so he can get a better look at me and Holly. He then takes us and our stylists into another group hug, crushing my lungs once again.</p>
<p>"Octavius," I choke out. "I can't have crushed lungs in the arena."</p>
<p>He apologizes and lets me go.</p>
<p>We're led to our floor in the training center. We could have gone up last night, but Lysander and Lark wanted it to be a surprise. We get the 11th floor because we're district 11. I'm almost jealous of 12 because they get the penthouse, but then I remember who they have as their shared mentor. He isn't a bad person, he's just constantly drunk. Lark and Lysander are actually good mentors.</p>
<p>I look to Artemis and tell her that, if I win, she needs to send me this outfit so I can wear it again. She tells me she definitely will.</p>
<p>When we get to our floor, we all gather around the t.v. to rewatch the opening ceremonies. I didn't realize at first just how wonderful Holly and I both looked on the chariot. The crowd didn't go as wild for us as they went for 1 or 2, but the commentators say we're definitely some of the fan favorites this year and that if we keep it up, we'll have a record breaking amount of sponsors. I just roll my eyes.</p>
<p>Holly and I are sent to bed after Octavius tells us we're to be at training by 10 tomorrow morning. I take a shower and get my hair out of the style Damien put it in. I fall into a rather dreamless sleep, but when I wake up the next morning, I'm still exhausted.</p>
<p>I head to breakfast around 8:00, but the stylists and Holly are already there.</p>
<p>"Where are the others?" I ask as I sit down at the table.</p>
<p>"Your mentors will be here shortly and Octavius is rarely awake before 9:00." Apollo tells me.</p>
<p>I start to ask if Octavius will be awake by the time we have to go to training, but Artemis says she'll get him to wake up and at least escort us there through the elevator if it takes threatening him with a knife. Holly and I burst out laughing. As much as I dislike most Capitol citizens, I'm lucky I have the team I have.</p>
<p>"Oh, Thorn, you can serve yourself." Holly tells me. I stand and start piling stuff onto my plate.</p>
<p>They have at least 10 different forms of fried potatoes alongside eggs, cereals, bacon,sausage, and about 100 other things I can't name. It's all delicious and I'm stuffed by the time Octavius tiredly stumbles into the dining room around 8:45. The mentors had joined us when I was on my second plate.</p>
<p>"Now that Octavius is finally here, let's get started." Lysander says excitedly.</p>
<p>"Hold on. I need some coffee first." Octavius grabs a mug of the stuff and pours an insane amount of creamer and sugar into it before sitting and holding the mug near his face.</p>
<p>"Now that you have your coffee, let's continue," Lark says. "First things first. You two don't have to remain next to each other all the time, but make sure it's enough to look like a team." She addresses this to me and Holly.</p>
<p>"And I believe you two will recognize the outfits Apollo and I have selected for training." Artemis tells us as she slides two packages towards us on the table. We immediately rip them open. It's the tank top and denim pants combo from yesterday. Holly has the same pair of pants instead of the skirt she wore.</p>
<p>I notice the belt is different for both of us. Instead of the fancy belts we wore on the chariot last night, we both have a simple belt that looks like the one a lot of workers in 11 wear. I notice the shirts are a bit different too. They're still the same shirts, but in the matter of less than 12 hours, our stylists have made the sleeves much longer among other, smaller differences. Holly's shirt is also much darker than mine.</p>
<p>"You'll also be wearing different shoes, but those are in your rooms for when you two are done eating." Apollo smiles at us.</p>
<p>It's not even 9:30 yet, but Octavius is already shepherding us to the elevator. I just barely had time to get into my outfit because I didn't leave until 15 minutes ago. I realize how scared I actually am. I'm definitely not weak, that's for sure. I'm also not the smallest male tribute. I'm strong and muscular because I climb a lot of trees at home, especially during the harvest. I just know that a good fourth of the tributes are trained for this. I have 23 opponents that could all be my murderer.</p>
<p>Octavius goes all the way down to the training floor with us but doesn't bother to leave the elevator. He waves us a quick goodbye as we exit and shoots back up after making sure we join the group.</p>
<p>Some of the other tributes are already here as well. The pairs from 12, 3, 6, and 7 are here too. I decide I want to talk to Holly about being allies with 12 and maybe 3. I elbow her to get her attention.</p>
<p>"Let's talk to 12 and 3 at some point. See if they want to ally with us. Maybe we can actually stand a chance against the careers." I whisper to her. She nods assent.</p>
<p>Slowly, more tributes start to file into the training area. 1, 2, and 4 already seem inseparable. I wonder if their mentors force them to all sleep on the same floor or something because Holly and I have been pretty much in the same room as each other for days save for remake and sleeping and we aren't that close.</p>
<p>About five minutes before 10, after all the other tributes arrived, a tall, muscular woman named Atala walks in. She introduces herself, lays the ground rules. Mostly she just says not fight the other tributes and tells us that we'll have a private performance in front of the gamemakers on the final day of training.</p>
<p>Once she releases us, I tell Holly I'm gonna talk to the tributes from 3. I don't plan to try to form an alliance with them just yet, I just want to gauge their personalities.They may also have been told to appear like a team because they're at the same training station. As I move closer, I realize they're at the snares and traps station.</p>
<p>The boy, the one with the electrical scars, is named Mac and the girl is named Tera. I introduce myself to them after they tell me their names and they compliment my outfit from last night.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you teamed up with your district partner?" Tera asks me. I nod.</p>
<p>"Why?" I ask her.</p>
<p>"We were gonna ask you to team up with us, but you should probably talk to her first." Mac tells me.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I already talked to her about it. She said she's okay with it," I crane my head to look for her. She's talking to 12. "I also talked to her about maybe teaming up with 12, but of course that's also up to you two now. If you were being serious about teaming up with me and Holly."</p>
<p>Mac and Tera look at each other. They nod, look back at me, and nod again.</p>
<p>"If 12 wants to ally with us too, that's fine." Tera tells me.</p>
<p>We work on various snares until Holly and the tributes from 12 join us. She introduces the three of us to 12. She tells us the girl's name is Harley  and the guy is named Ash. Harley tells us they're considering forming an alliance with us.</p>
<p>"Awesome!" I say. "Are any of you able to make snares? The three of us are learning some right now."</p>
<p>Holly does, but both from 12 shake their heads. Eventually we switch stations, moving to the edible berries one. There, the boy from 6 joins us. He greets us.</p>
<p>"Your name is Fender right?" Ash asks him. He confirms it. "Why isn't your district partner with you?"</p>
<p>"She doesn't want allies just yet." Fender shrugs.</p>
<p>"Do you?" I blurt out. "Want allies, I mean."</p>
<p>"Why do you think I joined your little party? You seem to be the only alliance that isn't the careers, so I mean. Why not ask?" Fender responds, looking at me. Everybody mumbles that they're okay with him joining us, so Fender makes us the larger of the two packs.</p>
<p>So, for the next three days, the seven of us sit together at lunch. We talk, and learn more about each other. Neither from 12 is confident they're gonna win just because their mentor is so boozed up. Mac thinks he might have a shot if he manages to survive to the final five and most of the others are weaker than him. I already know Holly's determined to win, especially if I don't. But most terrifyingly of all, Tera seems to have the exact determination I do, down to the very amount of it.</p>
<p>I still want her on my team of course. She just frightens me.</p>
<p>I also learn that Ash and Harley can fight really well. Their only issue is finding edible food, which I remind them that they'll have us to help them.</p>
<p>On the third day of training, right after Atala releases us, the tributes from 1 approach us. They seem curious, but not curious enough to want to join our alliance. At least not yet. Ruby, the girl, is the first one to speak.</p>
<p>"Looks like you guys have quite the sizable alliance, huh?" She smiles. She doesn't look kind though. She looks like she's sizing us up.</p>
<p>"It wasn't intentional." Ash mumbles.</p>
<p>"What was that, twelve?" The boy says. He sounds like he's barely restraining his anger.</p>
<p>"Luster, not yet. Let's talk with them first." Ruby tells him.</p>
<p>"Talk to us about what?" Holly asks.</p>
<p>"Joining the careers. I know we're both fairly sizable groups but if we all somehow manage to outlive the others who haven't joined us, then we split." She says bluntly.</p>
<p>"Of course, there might be a fight if we end up having to split. That's the hunger games though." Luster continues.</p>
<p>Everyone looks to me and Holly. Something about this screams trap, but it might also be a good shot at survival if we manage to kill off most of the careers if we have to split. I think we should do it. We seem to have had the same thought because she nods her head.</p>
<p>"Yes. We'll join you." Holly says. We shake hands with Ruby and Luster, then join the rest of the new group until we're called for our private sessions with the gamemakers.<br/>The districts go in ascending order with the boys going first, so Luster is the first person to be called in. 15 minutes later, Ruby goes in. I decide to take this chance to relearn the rest of the names of the allies we indirectly made today. The boy from two is Blaze and the girl is Amazon. From 4, the girl is Marina and the boy is Caspian.</p>
<p>One by one, the tributes leave the dining area for their sessions and then to their mentors to prepare for their interviews. When it's just the girl from 10 along with 11 and 12, Harley says that when the games start, she can just sense that 12 will be shocked when they find out both tributes from there are with the careers.</p>
<p>"Aren't you from 12, Harley?" The girl from 10 raises her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. That's why I know my district will be surprised."</p>
<p>"I still can't believe you wanted to join them." The girl from 10 says back to her.</p>
<p>"It likely won't last long." Harley responds with a bite. Then the girl from 10's name is called and she walks into the training area with confidence.</p>
<p>It hits me I have no idea what to do. I think for a couple minutes and decide to just set up a few snares and demonstrate how delicate they are.</p>
<p>After what seems like forever, they call Thorn Canesberry. I stand up, force myself to walk into the room. I look up at the gamemakers and see I only have the attention of about half of them. That should work just fine. It will be fine. I walk over to the snares station, set one or two up. Then I grab a decoy rabbit and barely touch the thing's foot on it and the snare snaps up, fake rabbit still in it. Then I demonstrate the other one. More of the gamemakers started to pay attention to me by now. I'm dismissed and I gladly walk to the elevator and go up to the 11th floor.</p>
<p>I sit at the table and wait for Holly to return. It doesn't take long before she steps out of the elevator. She sits across from me for a bit.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we teamed up with the careers. Poor Fender. He said he didn't want to join them." I say.</p>
<p>"Oh well. Most of us will probably be dead within the next week. Either way Fender won't have to deal with them for long."</p>
<p>I know she's right but I don't say anything. It's so unfair that 23 of us must die. The odds are in none of our favors. At least not until one of us wins.</p>
<p>An hour later, all of us are in the den, surrounding the t.v. to see the training scores. No doubt my allies in the first districts got the highest. Caesar Flickerman appears on the t.v. and says his little spiel about training and interviews. His speech, as usual, concludes with "happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Then the scores. They use our pictures from training to indicate who got what score.</p>
<p>Luster and Ruby both got 10. Blaze gets a 9, Amazon an 8. Mac gets 7, Tera a 9. Caspian and Marina get 8. Fender got a 5. He'll likely be the first one the careers target if they need to. Everyone is proud when I got a 9 and Holly got a 10. Then district 12 shows up. Ash and Harley got 6 and 7 respectively.</p>
<p>Our stylists hug us and tell us to go to sleep. Lark tells us we'll be working with her, Octavius, and Lysander tomorrow for our interviews. Not that we'll need it, Lysander says with a wink. The interviews are the day after tomorrow but we'll need as much time as possible the day of the interviews with our teams. I roll my eyes with a smile and go to my room.</p>
<p>At maybe 6 in the morning, Octavius is knocking on my door. He tells me he's working with me first. Lark and Lysander are working together with Holly to work on her approach and he's making sure we know how to work with our outfits for the interviews. Of course, we won't be seeing the actual outfits today, but Octavius has already seen them and is having us work with something similar.</p>
<p>"Octavius, it's six in the fucking morning. Can it wait until after breakfast?" I say groggily.</p>
<p>"Thorn, it's a necessary early start. Breakfast is served early today." He responds in a playfully mocking tone. "We're going on a small tour of the city after you and Holly are done with interview practice." He tells me. I groan a bit and tell him to give me five minutes.</p>
<p>"You know, I think if you were born in the districts and chosen for the games, the crowd would love you." I tell Octavius as I leave my room.</p>
<p>"Really?" He looks flattered.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I mean, you have the right personality." I shrug. He flashes a shiny smile at me.</p>
<p>Breakfast seems to be better than normal. Maybe because I know it's my second to last one in the Capitol, possibly ever. I take it all in, the food, the sunrise, the people around me. The next couple weeks might be some of the worst of my life and I want as many nice memories as possible before them.</p>
<p>I stretch as I stand up. Octavius leads me towards one of the leisure rooms.</p>
<p>"We'll be in the living area if either of you need us." Lysander says, peeking his head.<br/>"You know where we'll be." Octavius responds. Lysander nods and shuts the door.</p>
<p>"So what are we doing again? Practicing with my interview outfit?" I ask Octavius.</p>
<p>"Sort of. Not your actual outfit." He reminds me. "You don't really have a lot to do. Mainly just getting used to walking in dress shoes."</p>
<p>"I can already walk in dress shoes." I tell him.</p>
<p>"I saw you stumbling on your way up to the stage." Octavius raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I was nervous! If you had just been reaped for what was likely going to be your death, you'd be nervous too!" It's taking everything inside me not to lose my temper with him. He holds his hands up.</p>
<p>"I know. You just need to maintain your composure for the interviews, Thorn. After you manage to perfect your composure, you're free to go, okay?" He says in a kinder tone. I sigh and shrug. He holds out a pair of dress shoes to me. They're a bit higher than I'm used to.</p>
<p>"Octavius what the hell?" I try to sound annoyed but it just comes in a laugh. I suppose because this is all so ridiculous. The dress shoes, working with someone who looks like a gold jewelry stand. I can't help it. He just sighs and tells me to put them on.</p>
<p>It takes me two hours to be able to walk in the shoes without stumbling. By then, I'm even more annoyed with Octavius and my feet are sore. When he tells me we're done, I'm seriously about to break down weeping in joy.</p>
<p>"Oh, Thorn, by the way. If your feet are sore, I can order a massage for you." He stops me as I'm about to leave the room. I ask him to gratefully.</p>
<p>A couple hours later, we're eating lunch and I got my massage. Holly looks excited. Maybe they found her exact approach to the interviews. Hopefully they can find mine.</p>
<p>After lunch, I'm in the living area with the mentors. Lysander tells me we're gonna try for a casual, flirtatious approach. I begin to protest, but he stops me by saying that's what everyone thinks I am from the opening ceremonies. So I agree.</p>
<p>It turns out that I can do casual and flirtatious. It isn't perfect by a long shot, but compared to the other approaches we tried, it's the best. I can also act which may help.</p>
<p>I'm told that Holly's approach was much harder to find. I can't help but laugh. I thought for certain hers would be friendly and approachable. I guess not.</p>
<p>Then comes the tour of the city. It's beautiful, really. But I can't imagine myself living in what looks like a candyland for my entire life. Alongside everybody here looking mildly freakish, it just feels weird.</p>
<p>Artemis has the driver show us where she, Apollo, and their other roommate live. They live in the inner city at the cost of their own privacy. Oh well. I guess that's just how the Capitol is.</p>
<p>Holly and I get shown amazing sights around the city, even some apparently Lark and Lysander hadn't seen. They've both been here about a million times and they still get surprised at points during the tour. Really only our stylists and Octavius don't get any surprises, but they've lived here all their lives.</p>
<p>We go back to the training center only to eat dinner, then we're taken to a large shopping center nearby. Apollo tells us these were called malls before Panem was Panem. Back when it was still a place called North America. It makes me wish we were taught more about from before Panem in school.</p>
<p>Before we know it, we're shuttled back to the training center. It's late and we have to make an early start tomorrow. This is the second to last night before the arena. I can hardly force myself to sleep, and even then I have to beg Octavius for a sleeping pill. He gives me one on the condition that I wake up when he knocks on the door in the morning. I promise him I will and that I'll drink as much coffee as I can if I need to.</p>
<p>The sleeping pill works almost immediately. I drop off in to sleep within a minute. I dream of home. My home may be strict and the punishments may be cruel but I'd take home over this nightmare any day.</p>
<p>When I wake up in the morning, Octavius sounds furious. I open the door and apologize sheepishly. He tells me I overslept by 10 minutes. I just stare at him. He threw a fit over 10 minutes? At least I'm awake. He hands me a coffee with cream and sugar and we head to breakfast. I make sure I load up quite a bit because this is my last day in the Capitol.</p>
<p>When I meet up with Artemis and my prep team, they just have me sit down in front of them for a bit.</p>
<p>"So what's your approach?" Damien asks me.</p>
<p>"Lysander told me to be casual and flirtatious." I say.</p>
<p>"Hm. First time he's had someone do that approach." Artemis frowns.</p>
<p>"He said it's because of how I acted on the chariot the first night." I rush to explain.</p>
<p>"He might want you to outshine Finnick." Adonia tells me.</p>
<p>I can barely force myself to say it can't be that hard. Because I can definitely match him but something tells me I shouldn't. Something tells me to just make it easier on myself and remain my normal self.</p>
<p>"Oh." I manage to say.</p>
<p>"No matter. It will definitely be easy for him." Bacchus smiles at me. I force myself to return it.</p>
<p>Then they get to remaking me again.</p>
<p>This time they have me in noticeable makeup. It's obvious the prep team and maybe even Artemis took flirtatious as being a heartthrob. By the time they're through with me, I look about 10 years older than I am. I almost remind them I'm 16, not 26.</p>
<p>Bacchus puts dark green eyeliner all the way around my eyes and then some pointing out. Then more eyeliner, this time white, on my waterline. The team also puts green mascara on my lashes. Adonia sets off to contour my entire face. Damien paints my nails metallic gold with geometric green patterns. I keep forgetting that men here wear makeup and nail polish as well. I take a closer look at my nails when they're done drying and realize the polish looks wonderful. Adonia tilts my head up to apply the lipstick. It's glossy and jet black. She then adds flecks of real gold to my lips.</p>
<p>I'm glad when the team decides to leave my hair as is. I feel awkward enough wearing a face full of makeup. It looks great but it feels weird.</p>
<p>"Okay Thorn there's one final touch we need but we're gonna put that on when your outfit is on you." Artemis tells me. Are they gonna stencil me or something?</p>
<p>Before I can start thinking of worse things, they take my outfit out of the packages it's in. There are thankfully less packages this time. Artemis holds a sleeveless, high collared shirt. She and Apollo are really overdoing it with the green and gold, I think, because the shirt is dark green satin with the collar having a gold rim. I only hope the rest of the outfit isn't completely green. Artemis helps me into the shirt and I notice it's form fitting. Even the collar fits snugly around my neck. It's slightly uncomfortable but my hand gets smacked away when I try to adjust it.</p>
<p>Next, Adonia holds out the pants. Thankfully those are dark blue with silver specks. They're also form fitting but more comfortable than the shirt. Like the pants I wore on the chariot, these are high waisted. The belt that goes with them is the same design as the one I wore at the opening ceremonies but this one is the same color as the pants it goes with.</p>
<p>The pants leave three more packages. The next thing Artemis has me put on is my shoes. These are boots too but unlike the one for the opening ceremonies, these have a prominent heel similar to the dress shoes Octavius has me wear and are gray-ish and don't have any patterns or designs. They also are more snug around my ankles.</p>
<p>I'm already starting to think I look regal when Bacchus pulls out a black cape that he gently places over my left shoulder. It sweeps down to the floor. It's made out of a soft yet smooth fabric. The border and inside of the cape are lined with gold fur. I wonder what the last package contains. Perhaps another crown. I shift nervously because this one is taking a little while to open.</p>
<p>Another crown it is, it seems. It looks almost exactly like the one from the opening ceremonies except it's black and lacks vines. Artemis places it gently on my head. Adonia and Damien shriek with glee. Artemis and Bacchus just look at me with pride.</p>
<p>"Well, go on then. Look at yourself in the mirror." Bacchus encourages me. I spin around and walk towards the full length mirror. I look like a king, not a tribute. I feel like I should be running a kingdom. </p>
<p>"Too bad you can't have a sword this time." Adonia complains.</p>
<p>"Yeah." I agree.</p>
<p>"I believe it's time for the last touch." Artemis says smugly. She and Damien are both holding palettes, stencils, and brushes. Oh no I think. I comply as they stencil my arms and neck though. I don't have much reason to complain about their choices.</p>
<p>The tributes are being led to a platform on the stage where we'll be interviewed by none other than Caesar Flickerman. He looks young despite probably being in his early 60's. His hair is dyed forest green. I think I've had enough green for a lifetime. Before we were led on stage, Lysander and Artemis both spoke to me. Lysander reminded me of my approach and Artemis said she and the prep team loved me and were rooting for me. I sit between Holly and Harley. I try not to slouch. Why did Artemis have to choose a fabric that doesn't absorb sweat well?</p>
<p>The interviews start off. Ruby looks stunning in her costume but I can't pay attention to her interview or anyone else's. I keep getting startled by the buzzers. I count them down until the buzzer that signifies the end of Holly's interview goes off. Then I'm called down to my interview. I walk steadily down to the chair and sit down. Caesar shakes my hand firmly.</p>
<p>"So, Thorn," he starts off. "Let's start with the basics. How are you liking the Capitol so far?"</p>
<p>"Oh I'm enjoying myself here for sure. Amazing food, stunning sights around the city. So many wonderful things to do here. If you get the chance between training and all those hours of remake."</p>
<p>"I'll bet the city is very different from district 11." Caesar says, clearly looking for me to confirm it.</p>
<p>"It is. In 11, we pretty much have fields and orchards everywhere. They're beautiful, of course. But it doesn't compare to the sights and also a lot of the people here in the Capitol."</p>
<p>"Have you got a girl back home, Thorn?" Caesar asks me.</p>
<p>"No, not yet. But when I make it back, I'm certain I'll be able to get any person I want."</p>
<p>"Oh I love that confidence. Anyone you have your eyes on?" He nudges me with a sly smile.</p>
<p>"Maybe. Maybe not."</p>
<p>"Ah, Thorn, you're killing us here!" Flickerman exclaims.</p>
<p>"Oh okay. Fine. I've been interested in my best friend for years," I  sigh. "But that's all I'm going to tell you!"</p>
<p>"For years? How many?"</p>
<p>"Practically since we met." I shrug.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll tell you what. Make it back, even if it's for this best friend of yours." Caesar smiles at me. Then my buzzer goes off and I go back to my spot between Holly and our ally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let The Games Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beginning of the 66th hunger games</p><p>I can't sleep. The games start tomorrow and I'm regretting my choice to merge my pack with the careers. I don't know how much time I even have left.</p><p>As soon as the interviews were over, everyone congratulated me and Holly in wonderful interviews. What my family may have thought of mine just adds to my restlessness.</p><p>Eventually I just sit up. Take a deep breath. It's about midnight which means in 10 hours, I'll be in the games. I decide to see if anyone is still up. The first room I check is Lysander's. His door is slightly ajar and I can hear his foot tapping from behind it. I knock.</p><p>"Who is it?" He calls to me.</p><p>"It's Thorn. I can't sleep and if I bother Octavius for a sleeping pill again, he'll put my head on a stick himself."</p><p>"Let me see what I can do." I hear him rise with a slight groan. He opens the door fully and beckons for me to enter. He has me sit in a chair in the corner. I wait patiently while he looks for his stash of sleeping pills. Eventually, he finds it.</p><p>"Tell me what exactly is going on and I'll give one to you." He says, turning to face me.</p><p>"I can't sleep because I'm anxious about the games." I admit.</p><p>"Not surprising. If you want, I also have anxiety pills. Not prescription or anything. Just general anxiety."</p><p>"That would be wonderful." </p><p>He presses the pills into my hands and sends me back to my room. Even with the sleeping pill he gave me, it still takes an hour for me to fall asleep.</p><p>Then before I know it, someone is knocking on my door. I slowly open my eyes and force myself to stand up. I vaguely hear Octavius's voice. He's telling me to hurry up.</p><p>"Do I need to get changed?" I ask him.</p><p>"Not if you're wearing clothes. Artemis will have your outfit for the arena in the launch area. Now come out and have some breakfast."</p><p>So I do.</p><p>I stumble my way to the table in the dining area. Holly, the stylists, and the mentors are all walking in just when Octavius and I are.</p><p>"How are we feelin'?" Lark addresses everyone.</p><p>Everyone mumbles something like tired or scared or absolutely petrified at the same time.</p><p>"Looks like we're gonna need a pick me up or something." She mutters. But I'm more focused on getting some food on my plate.</p><p>I'm still deathly nervous but the anxiety pill Lysander gave me last night must still be in effect because my anxiety isn't as bad as it was. I manage to have a plate of food and a few cups of coffee before I have to stop because the pill fully wears off.</p><p>Holly seems to pick up how nervous I am because she grabs my hand tightly. I know I should probably be comforting her too but all I can do is feel guilty because I know I might have to kill her soon. I just take a deep breath. I'm glad she doesn't let go of my hand though.</p><p>Soon, Octavius is leading all of us to the elevator. He gives me and Holly right hugs because he knows this is the last time he'll be seeing at least one of us in person. I start to choke up. Octavius pats my shoulder and tells me not to cry. I say I can't make any promises and he just smiles at me sadly. I think he's about to cry too. But then he shoos me, Holly, and the stylists into the elevator. Apollo punches the button and we shoot down to the first floor. We do see a couple of other tributes but I'm told they won't be on the same hovercraft as us. Artemis and I apparently also have to break off from Holly and Apollo because I can't even be on the same hovercraft as her it seems. Artemis leads me to where our hovercraft will be.</p><p>When we reach it, two ladders drop down. I grab one, Artemis grabs the other. A current freezes me in places. We're lifted up into the hovercraft and immediately directed to take a seat. A woman with a needle comes up to me and tells me to put my arm out.</p><p>"What's that?" I jolt away. I'm terrified of needles.</p><p>"Your tracker for the arena." The woman explains calmly. I hesitantly reach out my arm. Artemis grabs my hand to calm me down. "Stay still." I'm told. To my credit, I try but I reflexively flinch when she inserts the needle. It mustn't have been too bad though because the woman leaves without saying a word. Artemis hands me a glass of water. I'm bleeding a bit from where the tracker was inserted.</p><p>"You're gonna be fine. Just make sure you don't do anything too serious with your arm before it heals. Or before you need to anyway." She says calmly.</p><p>It's only now that I realize we're in the air and flying towards the arena. I feel like I'm about to pass out from lack of sleep and nerves. But Artemis forces me to drink more water which keeps me awake.</p><p>"You think you can eat anything else?" She asks me.</p><p>"Might as well try."</p><p>Five minutes later, I'm chewing on a chicken leg and some rice. Artemis keeps saying stuff to calm my nerves but none of it is working. So I ask her if there's any way I can get something to calm me down. She just shakes her head. Against the rules to give a tribute help aside from kind words and food and water I guess.</p><p>At some point, the windows go dark. Half an hour later, we start to descend. I start taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I could be dead by tonight.</p><p>Eventually, we land. Instead of there being a door and a set of stairs for us to descend after exiting the hovercraft, we're just deposited straight into the launch room. I wonder if a tribute escaped at this point before. I wish I could.</p><p>Inside the launch room, there's a table with a singular package, a couch, a couple chairs, and the plate in the tube on which I'll be lifted into the arena. Artemis tears open the package. I notice the glimmer of the ring my family gave me. So it made it through. No matter what happens to me, it will return home. I can't suppress my smile.</p><p>The outfit itself looks comfortable. There's a pair of running boots, a simple maroon shirt, a thin jacket with no hood and the number 11 on the back, and a pair of dark pants. Oh, and a hunting belt. Artemis thankfully lets me dress myself. Maybe she recognizes that this will likely be the last time I change into a fresh set of clothes.</p><p>I change quickly and slide my ring on to my finger. The same one Aspen put the ring on to initially. I wonder how he's doing. No time to think about it because Artemis starts reminding me of all the tips Lysander told me throughout the past week or so in the Capitol. We don't even get the chance to sit because soon, a voice is telling us that the plates will lift in 30 seconds. We move closer to it, and Artemis gives me a tighter hug than Octavius did this morning.</p><p>"Please make it out of there." She whispers into my ear as the voice announces there's 10 seconds left. I step on to the plate and get one last look at my stylist before it lifts. She looks proud of me but also like she's doing everything she can not to start sobbing. Then I'm lifted into the arena.</p><p>I have to get my bearings. The voice of Claudius Templesmith booms out. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 66th hunger games BEGIN!" The minute starts. I stay on my plate.<br/>Within a few seconds, I can properly see. The cornucopia lays directly ahead of me. Exactly halfway through the arena, it seems, there is a split between biomes. I'm on the side that's sandy. I look to my right and I see a beach. Then to my left. There's a grassy meadow with plenty of trees. If I was on my own, I'd head straight to the meadow. I remind myself to look for my allies. Fortunately, most of them are in sight. Then I look back at the cornucopia. The time is almost up. I notice an axe maybe 20 yards ahead of me. I decide to go for it.</p><p>The gong sounds. I immediately leap off my plate and start running towards the axe. I just barely grab it before the girl from 6, Fender's counterpart, reaches towards it. She already has a weapon and cuts the arm that the axe is in. I manage to swing, and make a hit directly in her skull. The blood splatters, hitting me in the face. I place a hand over the wound on my arm to help stop the bleeding. I notice Holly, Ash, and Tera running towards me. Holly looks pissed.</p><p>"The careers already betrayed us." Tera says when they reach me.</p><p>"Huh?" I sputter out.</p><p>"Luster killed Mac." Tera tells me. I grip my axe tighter and see none other than my ally's murderer running straight towards us. I swing at him too. I hit him on the arm, but it sadly isn't fatal. Then I and my allies start running.</p><p>Ash spots Harley fighting Ruby. Holly manages to sneak up behind Ruby and slit her throat with a knife she grabbed. At least one career dead. Then Fender limps over to us. He's injured but not badly. We all manage to grab some food, drink, a tent and several more weapons. Fender grabs a small bag of supplies and a first aid kit. We barely manage to get away from Ruby's body before Blaze reaches her. He looks distraught but he doesn't come after us. However, he does look at Holly with a look that screams "I am going to kill you."</p><p>"To the meadow." I gasp, because I know the careers will likely be at the beach. Nobody bothers to argue. We run towards the trees. Holly climbs one almost immediately to look for fresh water. She doesn't find it exactly but she does see somewhere it could be. She leads us there with an army general-like expression.</p><p>Holly was right. There is fresh water. We all sit on the ground and look at our surroundings. The trees are big enough to climb still and they're thick enough to provide protection if necessary. The sky is baby blue and it's burning hot out. We quickly sort through our supplies. I have my axe, my own bag, a sword, and a long, extremely sharp knife. At least two people have bows and arrows. All in all, I think our supplies should last us a few days provided we're careful. I decide to sort through my pack. I have a large water bottle, some iodine, a pair of night vision glasses, a long length of unspooled wire, a small pocket knife, some crackers, jerky, and dried fruits, and a sleeping bag. Fender has the same stuff in his bag.</p><p>Then, after everything is back in my bag, I manage to scrub the blood off my face. I remember the cut on my arm. I gently remove my arm from my jacket sleeve. The cut has already stopped bleeding and it wasn't that deep. I still clean it as best I can and have Fender pass me some of the sterile white bandage from his first aid kit to me. I clean the blood out of my jacket and put it back on.</p><p>We purify some water in both water bottles then pass both around the group. They drain fast but if we can stick around here a few days, we should be fine.</p><p>The bloodbath must either have just finished or is still going on because the cannons haven't started to fire yet. I know who two of the cannons will be for. I also know two of the people who will show up tonight.</p><p>The cannons start. I count them on my hand. Eight total. Two are for Ruby and the girl from 6. I wonder if Fender knows I killed his counterpart. If he finds out, he might feel betrayed and I wouldn't be able to blame him if he did. But then I remember someone needs to tend to his wound and he's refusing to.</p><p>"Fender, come here. Someone needs to look at your injury." I tell him. He scoots over. It's obvious it's painful but I don't think it will be too serious. I look anyway.</p><p>It's still bleeding but it's started to slow down. I clean it as best I can and decide to put some of the unused bandaging on it. Then I tell him I'm gonna need to check it every half hour.</p><p>After several hours, we hear footsteps. We all jump to our feet, weapons raised. But it's just a deer. Tera shoots it down. We vote to make a fire, with everybody except for one person at a time in guard while the deer is cooking. I skin it with Holly and Ash a good distance away while Harley helps Tera and Fender build the fire. I have my axe raised at all times to spring into action if someone attacks us. Tera has the same idea near the fire.</p><p>Only a few minutes after we put the deer over the fire and discarded the remnants, we hear a cannon. I'm hoping it's somehow one of the careers that survived the bloodbath. Then another cannon. 10 people dead in the first day.</p><p>We barely manage to put out our fire before night falls. I hand out pieces of the deer to everybody. The Capitol anthem starts up and we see the fallen tributes. Ruby is the first one to show up. Then Mac. I feel guilty for not being able to protect him. I'm surprised to see Marina up there. That means we have the luck of two careers dying on the first day. Then both from five. Fender's counterpart from six. He doesn't look as disappointed as I thought. Both from 8, the girl from 9, and the boy from 10.</p><p>13 more of us are going to die.</p><p>Fender doesn't know how to set a tent, so he lends his night vision glasses to Harley so she can help. Apparently she was taught in district 12. We manage to set it in 15 minutes, then we work out the guard rotation. Fender and Tera take the first watch. They both lost their district partner today, so I understand why.</p><p>Holly turns to me in the tent as we're trying to fall asleep. She looks like she has something she wants to say.</p><p>"Hey Thorn?" She finally asks.</p><p>"What's up Holly?" I respond.</p><p>"It fucking sucks that we never really became friends before the games. I wish we had at least gotten the chance to know each other beforehand." She's right. It is horrible that the only reason we really became friends was because of us both getting reaped. Now that only one of us can get out of here alive, I'm wishing I had gotten the chance to know her sooner.</p><p>"Yeah. It's terrible." I say. I remember that if I die in here, I want her to win. I can't say that out loud course, because we have allies, but it's true. She sighs and closes her eyes. After a few minutes, I fall asleep too.</p><p>Because I'm on last watch, I get woken up last. Ash shakes me awake so I can take his place. I grab my sword and move outside the tent. It's about 4 in the morning, I realize, which means we should hopefully have a few more hours of peace before the Capitol gets bored.</p><p>I sit quietly for about an hour before I hear rustling nearby. Harley obviously hears it too because she startles. My grip tightens on the hilt of my sword. I think about waking the others but to speak would give us away to whatever opponent is nearby. We wait for a few minutes without hearing anything else. I'm about to pass it off as an animal when the boy from 9 stumbles out of a nearby clump of trees and bushes.</p><p>I first notice that he's definitely injured. He seems well enough to fight though, because he draws his sword and charges to attack me and Harley. I jump up and move to block his sword from hitting me in the chest. He swings low though, and his sword makes a gash in my stomach. I place one arm over it and swing back at him. He moves out of the way fairly easily. I move towards him and swing again. This time it makes contact with his arm. My sword goes halfway through his arm and I know we'll both likely die tonight. Then Harley, who managed to sneak up behind him when he was focused on his arm, puts a knife through his throat.</p><p>He falls to the ground, choking and spluttering on his own blood. Harley has the sense to pull her knife out his throat, which speeds up his death. We watch him until his cannon goes off. I hardly realize I'm still bleeding until I collapse and someone catches me. I'm not sure who, because it wasn't Harley, but I don't get the chance to figure it out before I fall unconscious.<br/>In my dying state, I dream about being home again. Maybe because I know I'll be there again soon. Maybe within an hour, if I'm lucky. I see Alder and Cypress. Neither of my parents are there, but I know they will be soon. I vaguely sense someone holding my hand, saying my name. It's a voice I recognize. Not my family, but still someone from home.</p><p>"Aspen?" I call out tentatively. No, it's not him. Someone else. Someone I've only known for a little while. The squeeze on my hand gets tighter, the voice growing shakier and shakier.</p><p>Everything goes completely dark. I'm not even sure if I'm dead or alive. The pressure on my hand is still there.</p><p>Slowly, my eyes open. Everything is out of focus and my abdomen feels sticky and disgusting. I feel dangerously light headed. I try to raise my head but even that hurts. Whoever was holding my hand lets go and says something, I think "he's awake!"</p><p>Suddenly, I see two faces above me. I can barely make out the faces of Holly and Fender. I remember I'm still in the arena. Someone, maybe one of the people I see, maybe someone else, presses a water bottle up to my mouth. The faces disappear but I'm still awake. I manage to drink without choking or getting water all over me. Everything becomes slightly more focused and I feel less lightheaded. I see the ceiling of the tent.</p><p>My hand flies to my stomach. Someone wrapped the wounded area with a lot of sterile bandages. I reckon it took almost all of the stuff we had, if not all of it. Then my hand goes a bit higher. I make contact with skin and realize someone must have pulled my shirt off. I know it was to save me but I still feel embarrassed.</p><p>"Do you think you can sit up?" Holly asks me.</p><p>"Are the bandages tight enough to make sure my stomach won't split in half if I try?"</p><p>"Yes. Do you want help?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>She and Tera place their arms under my back, right below my shoulder blades, and slowly lift my torso up. Fender sits about half a foot away from me with the rest of the bandages in case I need them. I realize Ash and Harley must be on guard.</p><p>I'm about to ask why Harley is on guard again when she steps in with Ash. She looks at Holly and Tera and nods for them to take guard. When they've safely transferred me over to Ash and Harley, they step out and sit on the ground in front of the flap of the tent.</p><p> </p><p>"How long was I out?" I ask Harley.</p><p>"A bit over two days. You were out all of yesterday and most of the day before that, at least after you collapsed. It's maybe… 9 in the morning I think?" She informs me.</p><p>"Did anyone else except for that boy who attacked us die?"</p><p>"Another one of the careers. The girl from four, Amazon I think her name was. Tera was the one that killed her. Pretty weak pack this year.."</p><p>"Oh there was also some form of mutt attack yesterday. None of the tributes died but hopefully it kept the audience satiated." Tera says.</p><p>We sit quietly for a few minutes. Fender manages to get me to eat something and I don't feel sick afterwards.</p><p>"We all thought you were going to die, you know." Ash says. "Holly nearly went ballistic whenever someone else tried to even touch you. She thought we were gonna make sure you actually died.. I managed to stitch you up and put the bandages on you just fine before she scratched my eyes out though."</p><p>"I really appreciate you doing that, but why?" I ask uncomfortably.</p><p>"Because you deserve it just as much as any of us." He tells me nonchalantly with a shrug. Then he seems to remember something. "We need to change your bandages now. You think you can manage that?"</p><p>"I nearly just died. How can I do my own bandages?" I joke, but suddenly I feel nervous letting him get that close to me. I know he was the one who did it when I was unconscious, but now that I'm awake, it feels weird.</p><p>"You won't be changing them yourself, dipshit." He smiles at me. I somehow know they managed to either switch the camera or bleep it out. Assuming we were on camera of course.</p><p>Ash barely manages to get my bandages changed before we hear shrieking coming from the treetops. Thankfully we were already gonna move and Harley took down the tent when Ash was helping me. Tera and Holly help me up and I'm lifted onto Holly's back. I guess the shrieking things spot us because they start diving down and attacking us within a few seconds of me being put on Holly's back.</p><p>We start running. Well, I guess the others start running and they're just bringing me along for the ride. Everyone with free, working arms is protecting us from the things. I don't know if it's because they're moving so fast, if it's because they're either mutts or not native to 11, or both, but I can't tell what they are.</p><p>After maybe 20 minutes of running, we reach the cornucopia. Then it hits me that the careers are probably close by. I look around to the best of my ability and don't see anyone but our little group. That is, until a few other people come stumbling out of the meadow a few hundred feet to our left. It's the careers and the girl from 10.</p><p>The group that just stumbled in spots us and they all seem to have the same idea. That idea was "charge!" Holly puts me down by a tree and, while she doesn't go too far, she steps out toward our other allies. Then the other group reaches us.</p><p>I shut my eyes and look away, hoping that none of the attackers notice me. The sounds of the fight seem to go on for a few minutes until I hear a scream. I look at the battle and see Tera fall down and one of the attackers pulling her sword out of her stomach. A second later, the cannon goes off. I want to get up and help but I'm still weak. I still attempt to push myself up against the tree better though, but not without groaning.</p><p>Blaze seems to have heard me, because he turns and starts walking towards me. Before he reaches me, Harley jumps on his back and puts a knife through his eye. He drops immediately after she stabs him, so the blade must have somehow been long enough to reach his brain. Some of his blood splatters me on the face as the cannon booms. The three remaining attackers see that Blaze is dead, and any courage that was on their face drops. They turn and run, and we clear out so that the bodies of the two dead tributes can be collected. I give Tera one last goodbye as tears streak down my cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The end game part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there is a lot of death in this one yeehaw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end game</p><p>I'm led back to the beach. I and the others in my group all sit down. I look around at all of them.</p><p>"We need to build me a crutch." I say.</p><p>"You're probably not healed enough, Thorn." Holly tells me.</p><p>"Holly, what if one of you is carrying me and we get attacked again? What if whoever is carrying me can't put me down in time and we both get killed?"</p><p>Fender places his hand on Holly's shoulder. "Let's do it." He says. Holly looks at him and then to me.</p><p>"Fine. Ash, come with me." She stands up, Ash following only a second behind.</p><p>I watch as they disappear into the woods.</p><p>They're gone for maybe 45 minutes when I hear a scream. Ash comes bolting out of the woods, two careers hot on his trail. Right after them follows the girl from ten, and she's dragging Holly. Holly has a knife in her neck, presumably the girl from 10's doing. She drops Holly to the ground so that the knife in her neck gets slammed deeper in and Holly's cannon goes off.</p><p>"No!" I shout. Fender places his hand over my mouth, but that doesn't stop me from crying. I see two other figures, the last of this year's career pack, stumble out but I can't remember their names. I remove Fender's hand from my mouth.</p><p>"Go. Both of you. Help Ash." I tell Fender and Harley.</p><p>"Thorn, we need to protect you." Harley argues.</p><p>"Well, we have two careers and a packie of theirs coming toward us and one of them just killed Holly and they'll probably kill more of us if you two don't help." I argue back. Harley nods and gets up.<br/>
"You can not be serious." Fender says.</p><p>"I am. I want those fuckers dead. Now come on!" Harley responds and runs off towards Ash, pulling an arrow out of her quiver and shooting it at the girl from 10.</p><p>The arrow lands in the girl's arm. It won't kill her, but it does slow her down. In that time, Fender also stands and runs towards the fight. Ash also seems to have gained enough courage to turn and fight.</p><p>Harley and Fender reach Ash's side. Fender doesn't stop though. He's carrying his sword and he reaches to kill one of the careers. By the sound of the cannon, I assume he's successful. From the sounds of the girl from 10 screaming the career's name, I know he landed the kill.</p><p>While the girl from 10 is distracted, I see Harley pulling another arrow out, putting it in the bow, and drawing the string back. Then she shoots it at the girl from 10. It lands in her brain and she collapses. She doesn't die immediately though, I guess, since the cannon doesn't go off for a few seconds.</p><p>The last career grips their sword tightly and aims straight for Fender. I hear the sickening thunk of the sword slicing through Fender's head. Then he drops and the cannon sounds. Harley draws her bow again and Ash pulls his sword up in a defensive position. The career turns and runs back into the words. Ash and Harley return, looking defeated.</p><p>When they reach me, I burst into tears again.</p><p>"What are we gonna do?" I ask them.</p><p>"Let's stick together for another day and if you heal up enough, we'll separate. If you aren't, I'll kill you myself." Ash says.</p><p>I just look between him and Harley, who hands me the crutch that Ash and Holly managed to make before Holly died. I take it and Harley helps me stand. The crutch works well enough, so we go back to the woods, although we skirt far from the bodies and we avoid the area the career went into.</p><p>After an hour, I can't take another step so Harley suggests we take a short break. We all sit down. I can't look Ash in the eyes, but I do notice he seems to be on the verge of tears. It kinda makes me feel better. </p><p>Before we know it, it's getting dark. Ash and Harley get to setting up camp. I just watch. They get it done quickly.</p><p>Once they finish, Harley sits down in front of me. "How are you feeling?" She asks me. I try to respond but I end up stumbling over my words and I almost burst into tears again.</p><p>Ash rolls his eyes and hands me some water. I take it but I don't drink any. It could be poisoned, after all. "Drink up. It isn't poisoned. Trust me, I haven't had the time to poison it." He says.</p><p>I just stare at him, so he takes it from me and takes a sip, then places it in front of me. After a few minutes, he still hasn't died so I decide to drink some of the water too. I feel a bit better.</p><p>"How about we get some rest?" Harley suggests when it gets completely dark and the anthem and photos of the fallen leave the sky.. Ash and I nod and we all go to different corners of the small camp, although none of us sleep. I munch on some crackers and try not to think of how much I already miss Holly.</p><p>After maybe 30 minutes of no one actually sleeping, I decide to speak up.</p><p>"Last four, huh? What odds…"</p><p>Harley manages a smile. "Yeah… I wonder if any of us will be dead in the morning." She says.</p><p>"You know, despite my injury, and the threat of that last damned career still hanging over our heads, this is kinda nice." I smile at both of my remaining allies. Harley laughs as Ash contains a smile. I can feel more tears coming on so I lay down and turn away from the others.</p><p>I still don't sleep though, and I assume Harley and Ash don't either. At some point, I need to pee so I struggle to my feet, grab my bow and arrow, and hobble out of the camp with my crutch.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Harley calls as I'm leaving.</p><p>"To take a piss." I call back.</p><p>"Stay safe." She says</p><p>"Yeah. You too." Although, secretly I'm hoping she and Ash turn on each other and kill each other off or the last career attacks them. Or me. I don't care anymore.</p><p>Neither of those happen though. I return to camp but somehow I don't think the others hear me hobbling back.</p><p>"How in the world has Thorn recovered so quickly?" I can hear Ash whispering to Harley.</p><p>"Adrenaline, likely. Don't worry. He'll likely be too tired or in too much pain to function tomorrow though." Harley whispers back. I hide behind a tree so they don't notice me.</p><p>"If he isn't?"</p><p>"If he isn't, then we make good on our promise to him."</p><p>"So we let him go?"</p><p>"Yes. Either way, he won't be in good enough shape to fight off the career if he's attacked."</p><p>This brings a chuckle out of Ash.</p><p>"Where the hell is he anyway? It doesn't take this long to pee." Ash asks. </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe the career already caught him and is just taking their sweet time."</p><p>"I kinda hope so. As much as I care for him, he seemed so lost after Holly died. He doesn't deserve to face that for the rest of his life."</p><p>"Yeah but whoever makes it out will be traumatized no matter what." Harley hangs her head.</p><p>I slowly sink down, minding my injury. Ash cares for me, but he wants me dead. Harley is just straight up joking about my death. I should just kill both of them right now and deal with the career in the morning.</p><p>I don't move from my spot behind the tree. I peek my head around a few times though, and eventually I see that both Harley and Ash have fallen asleep. I struggle back up to my feet and move as quietly as I can back to their camp. Then I gather the rest of my stuff and leave.</p><p>I walk for an hour and a half. Harley was probably right about me still walking around because of adrenaline. I still keep walking. I somehow manage to reach the beach. I collapse into the sand right by the water and a jolt of excruciating pain flies through me. I curl up until the pain recedes. Then I slowly push myself into a sitting position.</p><p>Eventually the sun starts to rise and I watch. I wonder if this will be my last sunrise. Probably. I push the thought out of my head. After a few more hours, I hear someone crashing out of the woods. I turn my head, expecting the career. But it's Ash. Then Harley comes bursting out as well. They stand still for a second, save for their heads, which are swiveling around, presumably in search of me. Then I hear Ash shout something and he points in my direction. He and Har6let start running towards me.</p><p>I get back on my feet and let them come towards me. I wonder why I'm not dead but then I realize neither of them even have their weapons. I decide to take my chance. I pull my bow off my shoulder, take an arrow out, put it in the bow, pull back, and aim at Harley. They both stop in their tracks.</p><p>"Stay back. Both of you." I say.</p><p>"Oh come on. I know you won't do it."Ash looks at me sadly. I turn my ajm towards him.</p><p>"Do you really think that?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well think again." I tell him. Then I release the arrow, which thunks right in his throat. He collapses, and a few seconds later, his cannon sounds. Harley drops her hands and looks at me, tears streaming down her face. I turn my aim back towards her.</p><p>"Why did you do it?" She asks me.</p><p>"What? Kill him?"</p><p>"Yes… well, no. Sort of."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Why did you pretend to want us on your side, build up our trust in you, then flee in the middle of the night and then kill Ash when we only tried to bring you back to camp safely?"</p><p>"Well why did you pretend to want me on your side then be foolish enough to let me overhear you talking about how you want me dead?" I retort.</p><p>"You heard?"</p><p>"Why the hell did you think I left?"</p><p>"To betray us. I don't know."</p><p>I don't react.</p><p>"Just lower your bow. I won't hurt you." She says, and when I don't lower it, she sits down and crosses her legs. I loosen my grip on the string without actually releasing the arrow and put the bow by my side, but I don't actually remove the arrow. Harley sighs.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harley." I tell her.</p><p>"I am too." Harley responds, then she looks up. "We should clear out."</p><p>I nod my head and hobble back to the forest, crutch in one hand and bow and arrow in the other. Harley follows but she keeps her distance. We both watch as Ash's body is taken up by the Capitol hovercraft. Then Harley starts crying. I almost want to comfort her.</p><p>"He was my friend back in district 12." Harley says, turning to me. I can't find the words to say, but then I don't need to, because she continues. "He was my best friend. It was such shit luck that we both got reaped, and now he's dead." She pauses, then looks me in the eye. "Thorn, just kill me. Please."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>She nods. "I won't be able to kill you or the career anyway. I care too much about you and the career is too strong."</p><p>I nod, tears in my eyes, and I raise my bow and pull the string back. I aim and the arrow seems to fly on it's own. It lands in Harley's heart just as I aimed. The cannon sounds. Her eyes are still open when she lands, so I close them for her and give her one last hand squeeze before I vacate the area. I go back to the beach and watch in tears as her body gets lifted away. Then I wander over to the cornucopia and look up to the sky.</p><p>"Come and find me!" I shout over and over till my voice is hoarse. But the last career never comes. Then it's night time again. I wonder how it's been maybe a day and a half tops since Holly and Fender died. I weep for them one last time as I watch Ash and Harley light up the night sky. I weep for those two as well. Then, after it's done, I go into the cornucopia and fall asleep, still crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Endgame part 2: crowning of the victor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys get two updates in one day. Lucky you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The endgame part 2</p><p>To my own surprise, I wake up. I look down at my abdomen and it somehow hasn't split during the events of the past two days. My mind drifts back to Holly and how I witnessed her death. Then it drifts to how I shot both Ash and Harley, Ash through the neck, Harley through the heart. I think about how I had to close Harley's eyes. I hope they showed that, so maybe I won't be a totally heartless monster in the eyes of district 12 because I killed both their tributes when they were supposed to be my allies.</p><p>Eyes. Mine shut as I try not to cry.</p><p>Killer. My eyes fly back open as I realize that I'm a killer. I've taken lives. I would say innocent but they were killers too…</p><p>I get so lost in thought that I hardly notice the last career stumble into the cornucopia. I turn my head just in time to see him. It's the boy from district one. I take a moment to remember his name, but when I do, I shoot up to my feet, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I pull my sword out and move to a defensive position.</p><p>"So, Thorn Canesberry. We meet again." Luster smiles at me. He's in a defensive position too, but he only has a knife and he seems to be injured as well.</p><p>"Luster. What happened to you?" I ask.</p><p>"Mutts. They would have taken life had it not been for Amazon. Sadly, she died."</p><p>"So I've heard."</p><p>Luster chuckles.</p><p>"You know, Canesberry, you're funny. I'd like to think we'd have been friends if you were in district 1."</p><p>"I'm sure we could have been." I look him up and down. What the hell is he getting on at? Did a tracker jacker sting him?</p><p>"Aw well. Too bad one of us is about to die." He says with a sarcastically sad tone.</p><p>"Yes, that really is too bad." I respond. Then I lunge at Luster, aiming for his stomach. He moves out of the way. My sword doesn't even touch him. Then he stumbles backwards, out into the field where the cornucopia is. I walk towards him slowly, moving my sword back into position.</p><p>Luster is a fast mover, I'll give him that. He runs towards me so fast, I hardly get the time to react. I stumble out of the way, but he cuts my arm. He continues past me and I turn. My right arm is still good and my left arm wasn't cut bad enough to be completely out of commission, so I grip my sword again.</p><p>Then I swing at Luster's arm, specifically the one holding the knife. I make contact, and the sword cuts deep enough to where blood is spurting out. He drops the knife and screams in agony. He doesn't give up though. He comes swinging towards me with his functional arm. I somehow manage to stumble backwards before Luster reaches me, then I put my sword out in front of me.</p><p>Luster lacks the sense to realize that this fight is mine to win, so he tries to swing at me again. When he gets close enough, I grab him with my left arm, and put my sword through his abdomen. He sinks to the ground, and I remove the sword. Just for good measure, I put it through his head. I don't bother getting it back out. I just fall to the ground and weep.</p><p>I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice booming and a hovercraft appears above me.</p><p>"Ladies and gentleman, the victor of the 66th annual hunger games, Thorn Canesberry from district eleven!" Templesmith says. As I grab onto the ladder that the hovercraft dropped before me, I hear loud applause. I would cover my ears but I'm now frozen to the ladder.</p><p>When I reach the hovercraft, I unstick from whatever froze me and I fall to the ground. Thankfully, Lysander and a few doctors are there to catch me. I probably could walk on my own but I don't want to, so I just let Lysander help me up and guide me to a hospital room on board the craft.</p><p>Lysander sits me down on a bed then sits right next to me. Then he pulls me into a hug.</p><p>"You made it. You're alive." He says. I nod, but I secretly wish that it was Holly here instead of me. She's the one who truly deserved it.</p><p>Lysander pulls out of the hug, but he still grabs my shoulders.</p><p>"Thorn, you need to promise me you won't blame yourself for Holly's death.'</p><p>"But it was my fault though. If I had never forced her to help with the crutch, she would have never died." I say.</p><p>"She volunteered to do it, Thorn. If, say, Harley went instead, Harley would have died sooner and Holly would either still be dead or she would be sitting here, regretting your death."</p><p>I try to say something, but thankfully the doctor comes in before I have to.</p><p>"Mr. Clark, I know you want to comfort the victor but I need to attend to his wounds now. I promise you'll see him soon." She says. Lysander nods and gets up. In a second, he's out of the room. I almost ask the doctor if he can come back in. She turns to me.</p><p>"Mr. Canesberry, I commend you for your bravery in the arena." She tells me. I don't respond. "I know you may be angry or confused and I know you probably want to go home, and I promise you'll be there soon. We just need to bring you back to health and then you have to go to your interview. After that, you're homebound. Do you mind taking off your ring and putting it on the bedside table?"</p><p>I do as the doctor asked and she smiles. "Wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Canesberry. Now, we're gonna have to perform a surgery on your abdomen and you're probably gonna need some stitches in your arm. We'll put you on morphling before the surgery, but first, please put your legs on the bed."</p><p>I do that too, and the doctor brings over a hook with a bag of morphling that I never even noticed. She connects the needle to it and then she has me straighten out my right arm. Then she cleans the crook of my elbow and puts the needle in. The last two things I comprehend before I pass out are the doctor putting a bandage around my elbow to keep the needle in and her calling a team of doctors and nurses in to help her.</p><p>I wake up some time later, still feeling groggy from the medicine. I'm in a different room too. I must have been transferred after the craft landed. I notice that my stomach is in clean bandages and so is my left arm. The only sign that there was ever a needle in my right elbow is a small piece of gauze and the bandaid keeping it in place. As if on cue, the doctor from earlier walks in. She waves to me. I try to wave back but my arm just flops to my side. The doctor chuckles a bit.</p><p>"I just realized I never introduced myself. I'm Dr. Golden." She smiles.</p><p>"As in the same Golden as Octavius Golden?" I manage to rasp out.</p><p>"Here, let me help you with your water." Dr. Golden grabs a glass of water from the bedside table and I notice my ring is still there. She helps me take a few sips then she sets the glass back down. "And yes. As in the same Golden as Octavius Golden. I'm his twin sister."</p><p>"Twin? I never knew he had one." My voice still sounds raspy and tired but the water definitely helped.</p><p>"He does. Would you like to try standing up?" Dr. Golden asks.</p><p>"Already?"</p><p>"Don't worry, Mr. Canesberry. Our medical technology allows for quick recovery, no matter how serious the injury." She reassures me.</p><p>"I suppose I'll give it a try." I say reluctantly.</p><p>"Perfect! I'll give you a hand." She reaches out her hand to me. I take it and slowly lift myself to a proper sitting position, then even more slowly to my feet.</p><p>I'm still extremely unsteady, but Dr. Golden helps me steady myself. She suggests I try taking a few steps and I manage it without falling.</p><p>"Now, your interview is still tomorrow evening, but you should be able to walk on your own by tonight." She informs me.</p><p>"How many days ago did the games end?" I ask her.</p><p>"Oh, just yesterday. You were knocked out for the rest of the day after the surgery and last night as well, but it helped your recovery!" She smiles at me. "Oh, and if you feel up to it, Lark, Lysander, and Octavius are all waiting for you in the next room over."</p><p>I nod. Then Dr. Golden leaves the room. I put my ring back on and slowly creep to the exit. I realize it's not even painful, I'm just really sore from the surgery and healing. Then I exit and go to the room where the mentors and Octavius are.</p><p>As I enter, I realize how unprepared I am to face Lark. She really believed Holly would make it home alive, and now she's dead because of me. But it's too late to turn back. I close the door behind me and I see that Haymitch, the mentor for 12 has joined the party and he's not as drunk as I thought he would have been. Lysander motions for me to sit next to him, so I do. As I sit, I put my hands on the table and Octavius grabs them.</p><p>"Good job, Thorn. I'm proud of you." He tells me. I smile at him and glance at Lark. She avoids my eyes. I look down.</p><p>"Effie should be here any moment." Haymitch says. I look up at him.</p><p>"Why's she coming? Why are you here?" I ask him. Lysander and Octavius shoot me a glare but I ignore it and so does Haymitch. He actually just chuckles.</p><p>"Kid, I'm here to congratulate you. I know you killed my tributes and all but that's just the games, ain't it?" Haymitch takes a swig from a flask. Of course.</p><p>"And why is Effie joining us?"</p><p>"She wanted to meet you. Thought that if she met with this year's victor, she'd be moved to a better district."</p><p>"12 surely can't be that bad." I say.</p><p>"Oh, it is." Haymitch smiles at me. I look to Lysander, who just gives me a shrug.</p><p>There's a knocking at the door, which causes me to jump.</p><p>"Come in!" Octavius says and in walks Effie Trinket, new escort for district 12. She sits in the empty seat at the table. She extends her hand to me and I shake it.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Canesberry. I'm Effie Trinket." She says formally.</p><p>"Please, just call me Thorn." I tell her.</p><p>"Okay, Thorn. Well, I wanted to congratulate you on winning the Hunger Games."</p><p>"Thank you. And, I'm sorry about Ash and Harley."</p><p>Effie's face darkens. "It's the games darling. What else could you have done?"</p><p>I nod, fighting back tears.</p><p>"Hey, why don't I order some tea?" Lysander offers. We all nod our heads</p><p>"That would be marvelous, Lysander. Why couldn't I have been put with a mentor like you?" Effie says. Haymitch glares at her while the rest of us look at each other silently.</p><p>Lysander taps some stuff into a screen built into the table and a hatch door opens out of the table. A large kettle of hot tea and six cups rise up. Lysander picks up the kettles and Lark gets the cups. Then the platform the tea came up on goes back down and the door closes.</p><p>"What kind of tea is this?" I ask.</p><p>"Spiced chai with steamed milk." Lysander tells me as he pours a cup. He slides it over to me when it's full.</p><p>I pick up the mug with caution and take a sip. It's perfect.</p><p>Once everyone has their tea, Lark stands up and stretches. Then she addresses the group.</p><p>"We need to figure out what Thorn will do for the interview tomorrow. Haymitch, Effie, I know you two are from district 12, but I want you two to help me with it because you knew Ash and Harley wonderfully and I just know Flickerman will bring them up." She says.</p><p>"Hold on a second. I had allies from 3 and 6 too. Why didn't you call their mentors and escorts in too?" I ask.</p><p>"Because you didn't end up personally killing any of them." Lysander tells me. I sink down in my chair. I don't want to think about it or else I'll cry again.</p><p>"So, Thorn, are you ready to prepare for the interview?" Lark turns to me and asks.</p><p>I nod because I know I'll need as much help as I can get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The second interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes shoot open and I'm thrashing and screaming. I have to remind myself that the games are done. I force myself to take a deep breath, but that doesn't stop the tears from flowing. I sit up, pull my knees up to my chest and put my head in them, and put my hands behind my neck.</p><p>"Nightmare. It was just a nightmare." I gasp to myself. I take a peek at the clock on the wall. 1:48 AM. I'm back in my room in the training center. I stand up and start heading towards Holly's old room. Then it hits me like a sack of bricks that Holly has died.</p><p>It's my fault that Holly died. She should be alive right now. I know I promised my family I'd make it out, and I did, but Holly deserved it more. She was a fighter in there. I just whined and complained like a little kid</p><p>I decide to go to the dining area and order some food. I know I could just order some in my own room, but I can't go back in there. I twist the ring on my finger, the one that my family gave me, the one that Aspen, my best friend, put on my finger.</p><p>I realize I've made it to the dining area and sit down in my normal seat. The one where Holly would sit seems to have a much darker aura than the rest of the room. Then, like a flash, I see her sitting there and smiling at me. She looks as if though she's about to crack a joke.I fall back in the chair, which goes tumbling backwards to the ground with a crash. I can't force myself to get back up so I just start crying again.</p><p>Only a few moments later, but it feels like an eternity, Lysander and Octavius come running into the room. Lark is a moment behind them. Lysander and Lark both rush to my side and help me get back up.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Lark asks me.</p><p>I nod. "I'm fine." I say.</p><p>"Why are you out here?" Lysander questions.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to go back to my room."</p><p>"What caused the fall?"</p><p>I choke up. "I thought I saw Holly and I tumbled backwards." I tell Lysander.</p><p>Lark tears up. "You thought you saw Holly?" She asks. I nod.</p><p>"Maybe it means she's still with us." Lysander says.</p><p>"How can she? I'm assuming you saw her death on screen." I look at him.</p><p>"We did. But I didn't mean in person. I meant in spirit."</p><p>"I don't know…" I tell him.</p><p>"Come on. Let's get you back to bed." Octavius interrupts. I glance at him then back to Lysander.</p><p>"Lysander, can you order more of that chai tea for me before I go back to bed?" I ask him. Lysander nods. He taps it into a small screen and just like earlier, it pops out from the table. He sits me back down then sits next to me.</p><p>"Come on you two. Sit with us." Lysander says, patting the table. So Lark and Octavius sit at opposite sides of the table from us. Lark is in Holly's normal seat.</p><p>Lysander passes out the cups again and I take a sip from my cup.</p><p>"Thorn, when you're done with your tea, you should go back to bed." Octavius tells me.</p><p>"I know, and I will. I think I just needed some tea and some friendly company." I respond. Octavius smiles at me sadly and reaches across the table to pat me on the shoulder. I see a tear fall down Lark's cheek.</p><p>Eventually, we all finish our tea. I don't want to go back to my room just yet though, so I tell the others to go to bed and that I just need a few more minutes. My eyes avoid Holly's chair. I shudder as I think of one of next year's tributes from district 11 sitting there. Somehow it doesn't feel right to me. That spot will always be reserved for Holly in my mind, dead or alive. I hardly even wanted Lark sitting there.</p><p>Soon enough, I too go back to bad. Before I do though, I stop by the door to Holly's room for a moment. I don't try to open it, I just lean against it.</p><p>"Holly, I know you're gone but if you can somehow hear me, i just wanted you to know that i miss you and I'm sorry. I don't know if I believe in life after death, but if it is, I know I'll see you again eventually." I whisper to her, a tear streaking down my face as I do. Then I return to my room, close the door, and lie in bed, wide eyed until Octavius comes knocking on my door in the morning to take me to remake.</p><p>When he does, I slowly get up and open the door to greet him. He looks like he's about to lecture me on something, but he takes a look at me real quick then he pulls me into a hug.</p><p>"Oh, Thorn. I'm so sorry. You deserved better." Octavius says. It sounds like he's crying and honestly I might just cry too. Then he pulls away and dries his face. "Come on, victor. We have a splendid breakfast to go to." He walks off towards the dining area and I follow a few feet behind.</p><p>When we get there, I see that Lark, Lysander, Artemis, Apollo, and both the prep teams are there. Someone must have had an avox lengthen the table because there's no way all of us would be able to sit there otherwise. When she spots me, Artemis stands up and gives me a hug. Bacchus, Adonia, and Damien all follow suit. Then I actually start crying. I haven't seen them in what? A week? Maybe a week and a half tops. Yet it feels like it's been an eternity.</p><p>Artemis takes my hand and leads me to the table. She sits me right in between her and her brother. Then she squeezes my hand.</p><p>"Shall we eat?" Octavius asks, sitting across from me.</p><p>Everyone nods.</p><p>As the first course is brought out, I think back to early this morning when I, the mentors, and Octavius were sitting here with our tea in silence. Even that feels like an eternity has passed and it was only five hours ago.</p><p>I push the thought aside and start serving myself. I'm much hungrier than I realized.</p><p>Once I'm done, Lysander takes one of my hands and Artemis takes the other. I look between the two.</p><p>"Thorn, I know it's early, but we're gonna head to remake in a few minutes. Then we're gonna go meet up with Haymitch and Effie." Lysander tells me.</p><p>"Lark, Artemis will you two be coming with us to meet Haymitch and Effie?" I ask.</p><p>"Do you want us to?" Artemis responds.</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>"Then we'll go with you." Lark reassures me.</p><p>Good. I don't think I can do it without them.</p><p>Then before I know it, Artemis and the prep team are whisking me off to remake. When we're there, I see myself in the mirror for the first time since the games ended. I look gaunt and bony and when I lift up my shirt, I see a whole bunch of stitches. I can't handle it so I drop my shirt.</p><p>Artemis tells me to sit on the bed, which I do, then she gives orders to the prep team. Then she's gone. Adonia grips my hand quickly.</p><p>"Thorn, you did so great in there." Bacchus informs me.</p><p>"Thanks…" I respond awkwardly. I kind of just want to get this over with and the prep team can tell, so they get to work.</p><p>Three hours later, I'm where they need me to be. Artemis said only basic stage makeup so I don't get any cool eyeshadow or anything. Adonia leads me to where Artemis and I met my first day in the Capitol. The door opens, I enter and sit down across from Artemis, Adonia walks off, and the door closes. I notice there are two extra seats, one at either end of the couches.</p><p>Artemis just stares at me for a moment. Then she gives me a sad smile. Something tells me the mood is gonna be heavy for the rest of the day.</p><p>"What's my outfit gonna be?" I ask.</p><p>"Oh, we're gonna wait for that until after we're done talking to Haymitch and Effie." Artemis tells me.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Speaking of which, they should be here any moment. As should Lysander and Lark."</p><p>Almost as if it was on cue, the mentors and Effie enter the room. Haymitch sulks in after them.</p><p>Hello you four! Take a seat!" Artemis says. Lysander sits next to me, Lark by Artemis. Haymitch and Effie sit in the two extra seats.</p><p>"So… what all exactly are we going to talk about?" I question.</p><p>"Your approach to this interview, mostly." Lysander says.</p><p>"I thought we were gonna go with the same approach for the first interview."</p><p>"No, sadly. Although, I collaborated with Lark and Haymitch to come up with a new one for you."</p><p>"Is that even allowed?"</p><p>"Technically there's no rule against it." Lark tells me.</p><p>"We decided we want to try a bitter, angry, almost cold feeling with you for this cold interview." Lark informs me.</p><p>"My idea mostly." Haymitch chimes in. Somehow I'm not surprised.</p><p>"Ah, well. I do suppose the games left me feeling bitter and angry." I joke. Haymitch gives me a half smile which makes me almost feel like I've accomplished something.</p><p>Lysander asks Effie and Artemis to leave for a bit while I practice with the three mentors. I get it down almost immediately. It only takes maybe 45 minutes tops for me to get it and when I do, Lysander calls the two that were waiting back inside.</p><p>"So, what next?" I ask.</p><p>"Harley and Ash." Effie says. Oh. Right. I forgot about that </p><p>"All we really need to do for that is just give you something small to read in their honor. Honestly it's something that can go for all of the tributes so it doesn't seem too unfair." Lark tells me.</p><p>I sigh with relief as Effie hands me a couple cards. I set them between me and Lysander. Artemis tells everybody to leave so she can get me dressed for the interview.</p><p>"It isn't even until 7." I tell her.</p><p>"I want to take you around the city a bit and I'll likely get sidetracked if we do it before you get dressed." Artemis says. Then she shoos everyone out of the room with her hands. Damien is waiting outside with the packages for my outfit for tonight.There are only four this time.</p><p>Damien sets the packages down on the table and leaves. Artemis grabs the first one and rips it open. Inside, there's a long, black button down shirt, and a forest green necktie with gold patterns. She helps me tie the tie, then she opens the next package. It's a black pair of dress pants. When I'm in those, she helps me with a suit jacket in the same forest green as the necktie with similar patterns. The last package is the shoes, which are the same shoes I wore for my first interview.</p><p>"No crown this time?" I ask.</p><p>"No. President Snow has one for you because you won."</p><p>I don't like the idea of him being close enough to me to put a crown on my head. I put the thought aside as I follow Artemis out through the door. Outside is my entire prep team, the mentors including Haymitch, and Octavius. I'm told Effie had to go home to help her sister with something.</p><p>The others converse awkwardly but I don't participate in the conversation. Eventually, Artemis leads me away from the group to go through the city again.</p><p>I sit in the car, lost in thought. Artemis is talking to me but I'm not really paying attention to her. I'm too tired and too sad to really do much but stare out the window. Then she says something about visiting that mall she pointed out during the first trip through the city. I perk up.</p><p>"Huh?" I say.</p><p>"I said, would you like to go to the mall before the interview?" She smiles at me.</p><p>"Won't people recognize me?"</p><p>"Not with this!" She says, holding up a face mask. It looks like the kind typically used in times of an epidemic but it's much more stylish. "These are all the rage recently. And your suit will blend right in because green and gold are also the rage because of you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Victors affect the fashion of the Capitol, silly. Now put this mask on and let's go!" She tells me, putting a mask in my hands. I put it on and she slides a fancy hat on my head. The driver parks outside the mall and we step out.</p><p>The inside of the mall is stunning. I can hardly even take it all in. There are plenty of stores all around me.</p><p>"Artemis, I wanna buy something. Is that allowed?" I ask.</p><p>"So long as you have money." She shrugs.</p><p>I did get some money from the Capitol right after I left the arena. I didn't think to bring it though.</p><p>"You forgot it didn't you?" Artemis asks. I nod. She pulls some money out. "I can buy you some stuff, but you're paying me back." She winks.</p><p>"You don't have to." I tell her.</p><p>"No, it's fine. We're friends, aren't we?"</p><p>I nod again.</p><p>Several hours later, Artemis is rushing me out of the mall so we can get to the car to go to the interview. We clamber in quickly and the driver speeds off.</p><p>Then we're there. Lysander is waiting for me, and when I get to him, he starts leading me to where I need to be.</p><p>Before I know it, I've gotten some touch ups to my makeup and I'm standing under the stage. It's time to start, and as usual, Octavius goes up first, and although he doesn't make a sound, I can imagine he's very pleased about the joyous reception he's just received. Then my prep team. Adonia, Damien, and Bacchus all look extremely nervous. I remember they came in just a year after Lysander won so they've never had a winning victor until me. Then Lysander goes up. He just looks exhausted.</p><p>Then I'm lifted up and it may just be because the applause and screaming of the crowd suddenly isn't blocked by a barrier, but I seem to have gotten the biggest round of applause of the night. When the floor beneath my feet becomes steady again, Caesar Flickerman beckons me over to the seat across from him. I walk over as steadily as I can, my eyes never quite focusing.</p><p>I sit down and Caesar reaches out to shake my hand, which I accept. Then he points to me and says "Thorn Canesberry, victor from district 11!"</p><p>The crowd goes wild again. I shut it all out. The only sounds I hear are the beating of my heart and, somewhat vaguely, the words that are coming out of Caesar Flickerman's mouth.</p><p>"Tonight, sadly, we have to combine both the interview and the recap of the games as the interview would have otherwise been on a holiday and we don't want to keep Thorn here too long, do we?" I hear him yell. I wince a bit. Then Caesar turns to me. "Thorn, are you ready to watch the recap of the games?"</p><p>I don't think I'll ever be ready. "Yes." I tell Caesar. And it starts.</p><p>Every year, whoever edits the footage together tells a story. This year, it seems, they've done a story about a secret lone wolf.</p><p>I hate it.</p><p>Not even just because I'm reliving the games. I hate that they're portraying me as someone I'm not. I want to stand up and curse out whoever portrayed me like this but I feel glued to my chair.</p><p>I look away at each death, each appearance that Holly or one of the tributes from 12 makes. I look away when they show when I nearly died.</p><p>I can't even remember too much of it. Then the final fight between me and Luster comes. His is the only death I watch. The fight itself is boring compared to what the Capitol typically likes. I see a different person up there. That's not me. That's someone who I've never known, and hopefully never will.</p><p>Luster's death brings both cheers and sounds of sadness. I feel nothing about it.</p><p>They show me falling into Lysander's arms after I'm lifted into the hovercraft and then they cut off there. The crowd goes wild again.</p><p>Caesar turns to me with a supernaturally wide smile on his face. I nearly have to look away from him too. "You were pretty impressive, Thorn." He smiles. </p><p>"Thank you." I stammer out. I want to tell him back off with his weird smile.</p><p>"Shall we move on to the interview?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Wonderful! Thorn, what would you say was the most memorable part of the games?" He asks.</p><p>"Aside from winning?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Holly's death." I say bluntly. I can't let them have the satisfaction of thinking there were any good parts of the game.</p><p>"Why so?"</p><p>"Seeing one of my only true friends in there die? Seeing myself and my former allies betray each other as a direct effect of it? Plus, I'm here because of Holly. She gave up her life for me. That's something I can never forget."</p><p>"Wow." Caesar looks at me. He seems genuinely stunned. "How do you plan on going about honoring her?"</p><p>"The same way I plan on honoring the other tributes. Making sure no one ever forgets their names or faces or how they died. I plan on making sure no one ever forgets she was here." I say as coolly as I can while trying to choke back tears.</p><p>"That's a good plan. I'm sure you will succeed." Caesar tries to reassure me.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Of course. Now that you've won, what would you like to do?"</p><p>"Help my family and other people around my district. Maybe start developing my talents more."</p><p>"Well, you will need a talent for your victory tour next winter. Good on you for deciding to focus on that."</p><p>I just nod. I don't want to go on the stupid tour. I want to stay with my family.</p><p>"Now, Thorn, back to the games. What was the worst part?" Caesar continues.</p><p>"All of it."</p><p>"Why all of it?"</p><p>"I had to see people die near daily, Caesar. I nearly died as well. I killed people. That does stuff to you and it's impossible to imagine unless you go to the arena as a tribute." I huff.</p><p>Caesar looks at me solemnly. "I get it. I really do. Would you like to talk about your family instead?"</p><p>"Yes. Thank you."</p><p>So we talk about my family until the interview ends. I answer vaguely until it does. I walk off stage when the timer buzzes and Lysander is there waiting for me. He pulls me into a hug which I barely return. Lark and Haymitch are there too. Effie is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>I don't even have to wonder about her before I'm being whisked off to a car. Within 20 minutes, I'm back at the training center. Then I'm in the elevator and then my room on the 11th floor. I sit on my bed in my outfit for a little bit until Octavius is telling me to get ready for dinner. I wipe off my face with a wet cloth and change into something comfortable.</p><p>I can hardly handle dinner because of the recap. The others are chattering away, especially my prep team. I almost ask them to be quiet because I just need some peace. But I decide not to.</p><p>"I'm done. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I announce before standing and walking off.</p><p>"Thorn you've hardly eaten anything." Bacchus says.</p><p>I shrug and go into the hallway. I'm sitting on my bed again just a minute later. I lay down and hope no one bothers me for the rest of the night.</p><p>That doesn't happen though. An hour later, I hear a knocking on my door. I groan and tell whoever it is to be quick with what they need. But it's just Lysander, who tells me we're heading back to district 11 tomorrow. </p><p>I sigh in relief and drift off to sleep as soon as Lysander leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>